Changement historique
by Kelorus
Summary: Harry est le plus grand Mage Noir, condamné, il traverse le voile. Mais si tout était un plan? Le voici en 1926 alors que Grindelwald s'échappe de sa prison. Que se passera-t-il? Time travel Harry, Dark Harry, Pro Gobelins Harry.
1. De 1997 à 1926

**Salut à tous, voici ma nouvelle fiction qui est assez intéressante et unique. Time travel, DARK Harry, Pro Gobelins Harry etc.**

 **Possible slash, je sais pas encore pour l'pairing, possigle Grindelwald/Harry.**

 **Info: 1G = 20£**

* * *

26/11/1997

Des murmures pouvaient être entendus dans l'hémicycle du Magengamot tandis que les Lords prenaient place afin de juger l'un des plus grands criminels du Monde Sorcier. Tous les membres du Magengamot étaient présents, le tout divisé en trois partis: Le parti Lumineux dirigé par Albus Dumbledore et comportant les familles Potter (James Potter), Black (Sirius Black), Londubat (Frank Londubat) et bien d'autres. Ce parti promouvait les droits des moldus, nés-moldus et condamnait les créatures magiques.

Le Parti Neutre dirigé par William Greengrass, comportant les familles Bones, Abbott, Zabini et bien d'autres. Ce parti promouvait l'équité entre tous et représentait un sanctuaire pour les familles en conflit avec les autres partis.

Enfin, il y avait le Parti Sombre, dirigé par Lucius Malefoy. C'était le parti ayant le plus de familles de Sangs-pur, avec les familles Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Smith, Nott, Rosier, Flint etc. Ce parti promouvait avant tout le droit des Sangs-pur et de certaines créatures magiques telles que les Loups-Garous et les Vélannes. Ils étaient évidemment contre les hybrides, comme les centaures ou gobelins.

"La session extraordinaire du Magengamot va commencer. Veuillez prendre place!", déclara alors Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

Les membres du Magengamot s'assirent alors en silence, attendant avec impatience la suite des évènements.

"Aujourd'hui a lieu le procès du Mage Noir, Hadrian James Potter. Faites entrer l'accusé!", ordonna alors Dumbledore.

Une fois l'ordre donné, une cage s'éleva au centre de la pièce. Dans cette cage se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais et la tête baissée. Le jeune homme était émacié, fatigué et pourtant, son aura magique était tellement forte qu'il éclipsait celles de tous les membres du Magengamot. C'était assez effrayant.

Quand Harry releva alors la tête, plusieurs sorciers reculèrent, effrayés par son regard démoniaque. L'un de ses yeux était d'un vert lumineux hypnotisant comme l' _ **Avada Kedavra**_ tandis que l'autre était d'un rouge carmin, brillant tel le sortilège de l' _ **Endoloris**_. Enfin, l'homme se mit à sourire. Ce sourire n'avait rien de sympathique ou d'amical, non, ce sourire était cruel, vicieux et malsain.

"Hadrian James Potter, vous êtes accusés d'avoir comploté avec Tom Elvis Jédusor aussi connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir rejoint l'Organisation des Mangemorts et de l'avoir dirigé. Vous êtes accusé d'être le bras-droit de Lord Voldemort. Vous êtes accusés de meurtre et torture sur des moldus et sorciers au nom de Lord Voldemort. Enfin, vous êtes accusés d'avoir organisé la révolte Gobeline qui a entrainé une guerre totale dans le Monde Magique ainsi que la chute économique du Monde Magique. Que plaidez-vous?", demanda alors Dumbledore en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Harry ricana de façon démoniaque tandis qu'un rictus étira ses lèvres.

"Coupable, mais n'hésitez pas à m'administrer le Veritaserum, j'ai tant de choses à dévoiler.", chantonna alors Harry tout en continuant de ricaner.

Les membres du Magengamot écarquillèrent des yeux tandis que les Mangemorts blanchirent. Dumbledore hocha de la tête, faisant signe aux Aurors de lui administrer le sérum de vérité.

"Quel est votre nom?", demanda alors Dumbledore.

"Hadrian Charlus Potter.", répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

"Quand êtes-vous né?", demanda une fois de plus Dumbledore.

"Le trente-et-un Juillet mil-neuf-cinquante-trois.", répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

"Veuillez nommer vos parents.", demanda alors Dumbledore pour s'assurer de la prise du sérum.

"Charlus Linfred Potter et Dorea Bellatrix Potter née Black.", répondit Harry.

Certains membres du Magengamot écarquillèrent des yeux. La plupart ne savaient pas d'où était sorti Hadrian James Potter, et maintenant, ils le savaient. Il fut longtemps cru que le fils de Charlus et Dorea mourut d'une maladie, et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. De son côté, James Potter blanchit légèrement.

Il savait parfaitement que Charlus Potter était le fils du frère aîné d'Henry Potter. De ce fait, Fleamont Potter, son père, n'aurait pas dû devenir Lord Potter à la mort de Charlus Potter. Le titre de Lord Potter aurait dû revenir à Harry, mais bizarrement, ce dernier ne l'avait jamais contesté. Ainsi, Hadrian Charlus Potter était son cousin.

"Avez-vous rejoint les rangs de Lord Voldemort?", demanda alors Dumbledore.

"Non. Je n'ai pas rejoint ses rangs.", annonça Harry avec un grand sourire.

"Veuillez préciser.", demanda Dumbledore en fronçant des sourcils.

"Je n'ai pas rejoint les rangs de Tom car je n'étais pas l'un de ses sous-fifres. J'étais l'un de ses plus proches alliés, de ce fait, je n'étais pas un membre des Mangemorts ou des Chevaliers de Walpurgis.", expliqua alors Harry.

Dumbledore hocha de la tête. Cela paraissait compréhensif.

"Avez-vous torturé des moldus?", demanda alors Dumbledore.

"Non.", répondit une fois de plus Harry, choquant au passage les sorciers.

"Veuillez préciser.", fit une fois de plus Dumbledore.

"Je n'ai pas torturé des moldus. J'ai torturé des sous-merdes, des cafards et des vauriens. J'ai torturé des êtres faibles, leur arrachant tous leurs secrets, leur promettant la délivrance avant de les torturer à nouveau, profitant de leurs cris et de leurs larmes pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'ai éviscéré, découpé et massacrés ces insectes à n'en plus finir.", expliqua Harry toujours avec son sourire dérangé.

Plusieurs membres du Magengamot devinrent verts en entendant la description d'Harry. C'était vraiment dégoûtant, et plusieurs se retirent de rendre leur repas. Dumbledore reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

"Avez-vous violé des moldus ou sorciers?", demanda-t-il alors.

"Non. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à toucher intimement des insectes.", fit Harry avec un air de dégoût.

Il était évident que le veritaserum ne faisait presque plus effet. Les aurors lui redonnèrent trois gouttes. L'un des membres du Magengamot, Amos Diggory, ricana avant de demander en rigolant si Harry était vierge.

"Oui.", répondit Harry, choquant au passage tous les sorciers.

C'était surement la première fois qu'ils voyaient un Mage Noir de Renom être complètement innocent sexuellement. Comme quoi, les miracles existaient.

"Avez-vous organisé la révolution Gobeline de mil-neuf-cent-quatre-vint-quinze?", demanda alors Dumbledore.

Tous les sorciers retinrent leur souffle en attendant la réponse. Ce fut surement le pinacle de la Guerre Sorcière. Après tout, il y avait à l'origine deux camps: Les Mangemorts et le Ministère de la Magie. Mais en 1995, un troisième parti entra en jeu: Le Royaume Gobelin, dirigé conjointement par Hadrian Charlus Potter et le Roi Ragnok XII. Ce fut un véritable massacre, et les sorciers furent rapidement décimés. Heureusement, la CISS décida d'intervenir pour aider les sorciers et les gobelins furent vaincus, complètement éradiqués tandis que la Banque de Gringotts fut prise par les sorciers.

Malheureusement, la plupart des coffres étaient complètement vides, et de ce fait, la plus Grande Crise Economique commença.

"Oui.", répondit Harry avec un ricanement malsain qui donna des frissons aux spectateurs.

"Pourquoi?", demanda alors Lucius Malefoy, intrigué.

Les Mangemorts et Voldemort ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'Hadrian ne retourne sa baguette contre eux. A cause de lui, des centaines de sorciers étaient morts et toutes les grandes familles avaient perdu leur fortune.

"Les Gobelins sont de fidèles alliés et ils méritent d'être mieux traités. Ce sont des combattants hors-pair, capables de détruire et de guérir comme personne. Sans oublier qu'ils représentaient l'Economie du Monde Magique tout entier. Désormais, vous n'êtes plus rien, et vous ne pourrez JAMAIS récupérer votre argent. Vous êtes finis.", répondit Harry avec un rire fou.

"Où est l'argent?!", cria alors l'un des membres du Magengamot.

"C'est un secret.", fit Harry en ricanant.

Dumbledore écarquilla des yeux. L'argent devait surement être sous un puissant _**Fidélitas**_ , ce qui expliquait pourquoi Harry n'avait pas révélé la position de l'or. Et étant le seul survivant, il devait surement être le gardien du secret. Une fois mort, le _**Fidélitas**_ se dissipera et ils pourront récupérer leur argent.

"Dans ce cas, en tant que Grand Sorcier et Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et Sorcières, je vous déclare, Hadrian Charlus Potter, à la peine de Mort.", fit Dumbledore tandis que tous les membres du Magengamot crièrent 'Haye' en même temps.

"Je souhaite pouvoir choisir la façon dont je vais mourir.", fit alors Harry en regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

"Ah? Et comment souhaitez-vous mourir?", demanda alors James Potter, intrigué.

"Je veux être expédié à travers le Voile de la Mort afin que mon corps disparaisse à jamais. Je refuse qu'il reste en cette souillée!", déclara alors Harry avec un sourire vindicatif.

Plusieurs sorciers le prirent mal avant de s'écrier 'Bon débarras!'. Albus Dumbledore regarda autour de lui, et voyant l'accord des membres du Magengamot, se prononça.

"Très bien. Hadrian Charlus Potter, vous êtes condamné à la peine de Mort par le Voile. Votre exécution aura lieu dans une heure.", déclara Dumbledore avant de taper avec un martelet.

Immédiatement après, Harry fut emmené dans une cellule pour attendre. Pendant ce temps-là, il décida de se remémorer son passé.

Né de l'Union entre Charlus Linfred Potter et Dorea Bellatrix Potter, il né le 31/07/1953 au Manoir de Stinchcombe en Roumanie. Il fut élevé non pas en Angleterre mais en Roumanie, devenant ainsi plus tard un fier membre de l'Académie Militaire de Durmstrang. Il montra alors une aptitude hors du commun pour la Magie Noire et les sortilèges les plus vils et les plus dangereux qui existent.

Il devint le meilleur élève de Durmstrang, créant ainsi sa propre organisation, La Croisade Sorcière. Une organisation ayant pour but d'assurer la domination des sorciers sur les moldus. En 1970, il termina ses études et décida de retourner en Angleterre, en profitant pour faire un test d'héritage. Il apprit alors être l'héritier de la famille Pendragon, l'Ancienne famille Royale du Monde Sorcier Britannique.

Malheureusement, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer le trône attendu qu'il devait avoir la majorité du Magengamot de son côté et que ces derniers n'accepteraient jamais de renoncer à leurs pouvoirs. Il découvrit par la même occasion qu'il était l'héritier des familles Peverell et Serpentard ainsi que l'héritier secondaire des familles Potter et Gryffondor.

En effet, son existence ayant été cachée au reste de la famille Potter, Henry Potter fut nommé Lord Potter et Lord Gryffondor à la mort de Charlus Potter en 1969. Harry ne put rien y faire, ayant été bloqué par le Ministère de la Magie. C'est la raison pour laquelle il proposa en 1971 une alliance à Voldemort, créant ainsi la panique dans le Monde Sorcier.

Harry tenta bien de trouver l'amour, mais malheureusement, personne ne lui correspondait. Voldemort était trop fou, Bellatrix l'était tout autant, Narcissa Malefoy était trop snobe, tout comme son mari. Les seuls qui furent potentiellement intéressant furent Rabastan Lestrange, mais il était tellement soumis à son frère qu'Harry trouvait ça ridicule, et Andromeda Black, mais celle-ci préféra se marier avec un né-moldu. En fin de compte, il décida de rester seul.

Lorsque Voldemort fut vaincu en 1981 par le bébé Daniel James Potter, Harry décida de se cacher en attendant le retour de son ami. Il savait parfaitement que Voldemort avait fait des horcruxes. De ce fait, il prit le contrôle des Mangemorts et s'organisa pour leur éviter la prison. Il dévoila alors au reste du Monde qu'il était le Seigneur Peverell et Serpentard, cachant son héritage Pendragon.

Pendant plusieurs années, il prépara le retour des Mangemorts. Cependant, il en profita aussi pour créer une alliance avec les Gobelins, une alliance ne concernant par les Mangemorts. Les gobelins qui furent au début sceptiques acceptèrent rapidement sa proposition lorsque celui-ci leur expliqua qu'il comptait faire des gobelins de véritables citoyens du Monde Sorcier.

En 1995, Voldemort revint à la vie, et Harry se fit un plaisir de l'aider. Ce fut le début de la Grande Guerre Sorcière. Cependant, Harry dévoila son véritable objectif à tous: Le contrôle du Monde Sorcier pour lui seul. Il décida alors d'attaquer Voldemort, les Mangemorts et le Ministère de la Magie avec l'aide des gobelins.

Ce fut un véritable succès et Harry se fit un plaisir de détruire les Horcruxes de l'idiot, mais malheureusement, Dumbledore fit appel à la CISS qui leur vint en aide, mettant rapidement un terme à la révolution gobeline. Harry se remémora alors le jour juste avant sa capture.

 _ **26/09/1997**_

 _ **Gringotts,**_

 _Harry observait les portes de Gringotts depuis l'intérieur. Ces magnifiques portes enchantées tremblaient sous la force des sortilèges des sorciers tentant de pénétrer dans la Banque Gobeline. Autour de lui, des dizaines de gobelins armés jusqu'aux dents, prêts au combat. Harry tourna alors de la tête pour observer son vieil ami, Ragnok, Roi des Gobelins._

 _"Je suppose que c'est la fin.", annonça Harry d'un ton sombre._

 _Ragnok hocha lentement de la tête tout en regardant ce qu'il restait de ses soldats. Heureusement, il avait ordonné l'évacuation de son peuple au plus profond de la Terre, dans des zones inaccessibles pour les sorciers. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas risquer les femmes et les enfants._

 _"Oui mon vieil ami, c'est la fin. Demain, nous nous rendrons.", répondit Ragnok en relevant la tête pour regarder Harry._

 _Harry portait une magnifique armure enchantée spécialement fabriquée par les gobelins. L'armure était résistante à la majorité des sorts, en plus d'être rutilante et très légère. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant face à des hordes de sorciers déchaînés._

 _"J'ai peut-être une solution.", annonça alors Harry avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon pour les sorciers._

 _Tous les gobelins se concentrèrent sur Harry en entendant ses paroles._

 _"Quelle est ta solution Harry?", demanda alors Ragnok en fronçant des sourcils._

 _Il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait la moindre solution pour les sortir de ce bourbier, mais vu où ils en étaient, ils n'avaient plus, rien à perdre._

 _"J'ai pu lire un livre très intéressant qui se trouvait dans le Coffre-fort des Pendragon. Un livre écrit par Merlin en personne, et ce que j'y ai découvert va peut-être nous sauver.", commença alors Harry._

 _Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait l'attention de tous les gobelins, il décida de tout expliquer en détail._

 _"C'était en fait le journal personnel de Merlin. A l'intérieur, il a écrit vouloir construire un portail permettant d'accéder à des dimensions semblables, des mondes parallèles. J'ai compris pourquoi vers la fin seulement. Merlin était amoureux d'Arthur, mais ce dernier préférait une femme nommée Geneviève de Stinchcombe. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Geneviève de Stinchcombe était l'arrière-grand-mère d'Alfred de Stinchcombe dit le Pottier, mon ancêtre. Pottier devint plus tard Potter, et nous connaissons la suite._

 _En tout cas, Merlin souhaitait à tout prix avoir Arthur, et il se dit que s'il ne pouvait l'avoir dans ce monde, alors il l'aurait dans un autre. C'est la raison pour laquelle il construisit ce portail. Mais il plaça un mécanisme de sureté dans ce voile afin d'empêcher n'importe qui de le traverser. Pour traverser ce portail, il faut posséder sur soi du Sable du Temps. Du peu que j'ai compris, Merlin a en effet prévu le portail pour ramener les voyageurs entre quarante et cent ans en arrière dans une dimension parallèle afin d'éviter des collisions avec nos doubles.", continua alors Harry sous les regards émerveillés des gobelins._

 _Ragnok fit mine de réfléchir tout en grognant._

 _"Et ce portail, où est-il?", demanda alors Ragnok._

 _Harry le regarda avant de lui faire un très grand sourire._

 _"Ce portail n'est nul autre que le Voile dans la Chambre de la Mort.", répondit Harry._

 _Les gobelins ricanèrent en comprenant que les sorciers avaient exécutés d'autres sorciers en les envoyant à travers un portail interdimensionnel instable._

 _"Mais quel est ton plan?", demanda alors Gripsec, l'un des autres gobelins._

 _Le sourire d'Harry se fit alors carnassier, et les gobelins ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à leur tour._

 _"Je compte me faire exécuter à travers le Voile. Sur mon bras se trouve une rune de stockage dans laquelle j'ai placé un retourne-temps qui me permettra de revenir en arrière et de mettre en place notre révolte. Mais pour cela, il me faudra des fonds financiers conséquent.", répondit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Ragnok._

 _Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Ragnok explosa de rire sous les regards perplexes des autres gobelins._

 _"Et évidemment, vu qu'on n'a plus rien à perdre, on se fera un plaisir de te donner l'or stocké dans tous les coffres-forts de Gringotts! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ces sorciers lorsqu'ils verront leurs coffres-forts complètement vides!", s'esclaffa Ragnok tandis que les autres gobelins éclatèrent de rire._

 _De l'autre côté de la Porte, les sorciers frissonnèrent en entendant les rires fous des gobelins. Ils décidèrent de redoubler d'effort pour faire tomber la porte._

 _"Dans ce cas, au travail! On n'a des sorciers à plumer!", rugit Ragnok tandis que les gobelins crièrent 'Hourra' et 'A bas les baguetteux!'._

 _"Prenez tout l'or et les bijoux. Je m'occupe personnellement d'embarquer les livres et autres parchemins utiles.", cria alors Harry tandis que les gobelins foncèrent en direction des coffres-forts._

 _La dernière chose qu'Harry plaça dans sa rune fut Caledfwlch. Il n'avait pas besoin des couronnes, il savait qu'elles seraient aussi présentes dans l'autre dimension. Mais il avait bien envie d'avoir deux 'Excalibur', et ça l'amusait beaucoup._

Peu de temps avant sa capture, Harry plaça un _**Fidélitas**_ localisé sur sa rune, en devenant le gardien. Après tout, les autres sorciers ne devaient surtout par découvrir qu'Harry possédait sur son bras la richesse du Monde Sorcier Britannique.

Il ricana dans sa cellule, effrayant les Aurors qui le gardaient. Pourtant, les Aurors avaient raison d'être effrayés par Harry. Ce dernier était connu pour être le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Non pas pour avoir tué des milliers de moldus (chose qu'il fit quand même), non pas pour avoir instillé une guerre (chose qu'il fit aussi), mais pour avoir ruiné de façon définitive l'économie du Monde Sorcier tout entier. En ruinant les Sorciers du Monde Britannique, il déclencha un effet de chaîne qui entraîna l'effondrement planétaire de l'économie sorcière. Il avait réussi à mettre à genou le Monde Magique tout entier en les privant de leurs fonds financiers, et cela le faisait bien rire.

Il entendit alors des bruits de pas raisonner sur la pierre, et lorsqu'il tourna le regard pour observer l'arrivant, il ne vit nul autre que James Potter, suivi de près par Lily Potter, Daniel Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

"Que vois-je? Mon cousin m'honore de sa présence peu de temps avant mon humble exécution? Que de parcimonies, j'en suis exalté.", railla Harry avec un sourire fou.

"Pourquoi?", se contenta de demander James.

Harry fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de sourire.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi tant de mal? Pourquoi tant de racisme? Pourquoi suis-je si mauvais? Tant de questions et si peu de réponse, mais je suppose que je peux me permettre d'éclairer ta lanterne avant de faire le grand saut.

Hm… Savais-tu que le titre que tu portes avant tant de fierté me revient de droit? Malheureusement, j'ai été spolié par le Ministère de la Magie car le Grand Albus Dumbledore, fourre-nez et mêle-tout National a décrété tel quel. Mais la question que tu devrais te poser est: pourquoi?

Je vais te dire pourquoi, pour toi, ton fils et tes amis. Car Albus Dumbledore avait tout prévu. Il savait qui était Voldemort depuis le début, après tout, IL a créée Voldemort. Mais il avait besoin de familles pour le suivre et agir, et il jeta son dévolu sur la famille Potter. Dis-moi, connais-tu l'histoire de notre famille?", demanda alors Harry en regardant James Potter droit dans les yeux.

James secoua de la tête. Harry ricana.

"Alors Dumbledore a réussi son coup. Vois-tu, notre famille descend d'Arthur Pendragon en personne. Oui, tu m'as bien compris, nous sommes les héritiers de ce Royaume, et Dumbledore le sait parfaitement. Mais son intérêt est tout autre.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que Linfred de Stinchcombe, l'arrière-petit-fils de Geneviève Pendragon née de Stinchcombe, a eu plusieurs enfants dont Hardwin Potter qui s'est marié à nul autre qu'Iolanthe Peverell. Je te laisse rechercher les Peverell, mais si je peux te donner un petit conseil, intéresses toi à l'ancienne baguette d'Albus et à notre cape. Oops, j'avais oublié, tu n'as plus cette cape et Albus n'a plus cette baguette.", ricana alors Harry telle une Hyène.

Les Potter le regardèrent, choqués, tandis que Remus et Sirius commencèrent à comprendre où voulait en venir Harry. Après tout, ils connaissaient parfaitement l'histoire des Peverell.

"Mais ce n'est pas terminé, mon cher cousin. Les Potter sont une longue lignée de sombres Sorciers, comme les Black. Et les Peverell sont des nécromanciens bénis de la Mort elle-même. Mais toi, oui, TOI!", fit Harry en montrant James du doigt l'air dégoûté, "Tu t'es rangé du côté de la lumière et marié à une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe! Tu as détruit notre lignée et changé notre magie en magie lumineuse! Tu es un sale Traître à ton Sang, tout ça à cause d'Albus Sale Con Dumblechiotte!"

Les visiteurs se reculèrent en entendant le venin dans les paroles d'Harry. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça et ne savaient pas quoi répondre.

"Maintenant, laissez-moi en paix! Je souhaite rendre hommage à mes défunts frères avant mon exécution.", fit Harry en s'agenouillant.

"Frères?", fit Daniel en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il reçut un regard si acide d'Harry que s'il avait pu, il l'aurait surement fait fondre sur place.

"Les gobelins sont peut-être pour vous que de simples créatures, mais pour moi, ils étaient des membres de ma famille! Foutez le camp, traîtres à mon Sang!", cria Harry.

Les visiteurs s'enfuirent à toute jambe de la cellule sous le rire dérangé d'Harry.

 **Une heure plus tard, Chambre de la Mort, Département des Mystères,**

Harry fut conduit au Département des Mystères par des Aurors afin de procéder à son exécution. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Chambre de la Mort, il remarqua immédiatement la présence du Magengamot au complet, de quelques journalistes et évidemment, des membres de sa famille.

Dumbledore s'avança d'un air solennel tandis qu'Harry fut mené droit devant le Voile.

"Des dernières paroles?", demanda alors le vieil homme en regardant Harry.

Harry regarda le Voile, gardant son sur visage son sourire sadique. Lorsqu'il se retourna, les sorciers comprirent qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très net. Quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer ses dernières volontés, ils comprirent très vite quel était le problème.

"Oui, je souhaitais simplement vous révéler l'emplacement de l'Or caché par mes amis gobelins. Après tout, vous avez accepté de me laisser choisir ma mort, je vous dois bien cela.", répondit Harry avec un regard victorieux.

Les sorciers s'avancèrent pour mieux l'entendre tandis que Dumbledore jubila intérieurement. Il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer son argent. Mais il perdit toute illusion lorsqu'Harry révéla l'emplacement de l'or.

"Les Richesses du Monde Sorcier Britannique se trouvent dans la Rune de Stockage sur mon avant-bras droit.", révéla Harry tandis qu'une rune fit son apparition devant tout le monde.

Il sauta alors dans le Voile, sous les regards choqués et désespérés des sorciers tandis que beaucoup se mirent à hurler de désespoir en voyant toutes leurs richesses disparaître. Ils se souviendraient à jamais du rire démoniaque du Plus Grand Mage Noir de Tous les Temps!

 **Zone de Transition, Portail Interdimensionnel de Merlin,**

Harry continua de rigoler d'un rire démentiel tandis qu'il flottait dans le vide, amusé. Il observa autour de lui et ne vit strictement rien du tout. S'était-il raté? Il décida alors de sortir le retourne-temps de sa rune, et celui-ci se brisa.

C'est alors que le sable se mit à entourer Harry avant de briller, et ce dernier se plia sous l'incommensurable douleur qu'il ressentit. C'était pire qu'un millier d' _ **Endoloris**_ jetés en même temps, et il savait de quoi il parlait.

Il vit autour de lui les images se déformer, un tourbillon apparaître et l'engloutir et des bruits étranges. Il avait l'impression d'être en train d'utiliser une sorte de Portoloin surpuissant, ce qui était théoriquement le cas. Au bout de quelques minutes, il perdit connaissance.

 **Forêt de Brocéliande, Bretagne, France,**

" _C'va aller M'sieur_?"

Harry ouvrit les yeux, les refermant aussitôt en étant aveuglé par la luminosité du Soleil.

" _M'sieur? Vous allez bien_?"

Il tourna alors de la tête pour regarder la personne qui lui parlait. Il plissa légèrement des yeux afin de s'habituer à la lumière, distinguant ainsi une jeune femme. Cette dernière était accompagnée d'un jeune homme, surement son frère vu la ressemblance, et le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Il reconnut immédiatement la langue utilisée, c'était du français, et surement pas le plus sophistiqué.

" _Je vais bien, merci de vous préoccuper de moi. J'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir où je suis, pourriez-vous me rafraichir la mémoire?_ ", répondit Harry tout en se levant.

Il vit alors la fille rougir tandis que le jeune homme ricana. Harry fronça des sourcils avant de baisser son regard, et il comprit alors pourquoi la jeune fille avait rougit. Il était nu comme un ver.

" _Ah, désolé. J'ai dû trop boire et mes vêtements ont décidé de prendre de l'air._ ", blagua Harry pour expliquer sa nudité.

Le jeune homme explosa de rire en entendant l'excuse d'Harry tandis que la jeune fille se retourna rapidement. Le jeune homme ôta alors sa veste pour la donner à Harry afin qu'il se couvre, celui-ci le remerciant rapidement.

" _J'm'appelle Jean Morvan et elle c'ma sœur, Lisette Morvan. On est dans la forêt de Paimpont à 30 kilomètres de Rennes j'crois vers l'Nord-Est. M'enfin, c'comme ça qu'les autres l'appellent, nous on préfère son vrai nom, Brocéliande.",_ expliqua alors Jean Morvan.

Harry hocha de la tête. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il se retrouvait ici. Après tout, Brocéliande était l'endroit où Merlin prenait sa retraite, ce qui expliquait que le portail mène directement ici. Il sourit en comprenant qu'il avait parfaitement réussi à voyager dans une autre dimension. Il fronça alors des sourcils en comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la date.

" _Je sais que ça peut vous paraître bizarre, mais auriez-vous une idée de la date? Je suis légèrement perdu._ ", demanda Harry en regardant les deux français.

S'il devait estimer leur âge, il dirait que la jeune fille a quinze ans tandis que le garçon a seize ans. Et vu le panier qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains, ils étaient vraisemblablement en train de cueillir des champignons. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais il crut reconnaitre quelques cèpes et autres bolets en plus de quelques truffes. Par contre, leurs vêtements lui faisait largement comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas sorciers, et encore moins riches.

Leurs vêtements étaient simples et rustiques. La fille portait une robe à fleurs qu'elle avait surement dû coudre elle-même avec des pantoufles tandis que le garçon portait une chemise à carreaux débraillée, des chaussures en cuir très usées et un pantacourt maintenu par deux boutons et une sorte de corde qui devait surement remplacer la ceinture. Sans oublier qu'il portait un béret vert.

Evidemment, Harry était nu si ce n'est la veste généreusement donnée qui lui permettait de dissimuler ses parties intimes. Il soupira, intriguant les deux jeunes.

" _Ah, euh, on n'est l'vingt-six Mars m'sieur. Mil-neuf-cent-vingt-six au cas où vous avez aussi oublié l'année._ ", fit alors la jeune fille en souriant.

Harry écarquilla des yeux avant de leur faire un grand sourire. Il avait réussi, il était dans le passé d'un monde parallèle, et mieux encore, il était arrivé bien avant la révolte de Grindelwald! Oh, il allait enfin pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie.

" _Merci bien pour cette informations les jeunes. Vous méritez une récompense pour m'être venu en aide. Tenez!_ ", fit Harry en faisant apparaître un lingot d'or (ayant appartenu à Lucius Malefoy dans le passé…futur?) pour finalement le jeter dans les bras d'un Jean estomaqué et sous le choc.

Harry décida alors de transplaner un peu plus loin, laissant derrière-lui deux français ne savant comment réagir.

" _J'viens d'rêver ou l'm'sieur a disparu en nous laissant une brique d'or?_ ", demanda alors Jean en regardant sa sœur.

La fille le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Elle observa alors le lingot d'or sur lequel était inscrit '1 000G Fine Gold'.

" _C'est…C'est du vrai?_ ", demanda-t-elle excitée.

Le garçon regarda le lingot avant de la regarder.

" _J'suis par bijoutier moi, qu'est-ce qu'j'en sais? En tout cas, ç'ma l'air bien vrai. On va enfin pouvoir payer les dettes de 'Pa!_ ", fit le jeune homme en souriant, ravi.

Les deux jeunes décidèrent de ne pas trop se poser de questions et de quitter les lieux en direction de la ferme de leur père. Après tout, des choses bien étranges se déroulaient tout le temps à Brocéliande. Peut-être avaient-ils rencontré Merlin sans le savoir?

De son côté, Harry observa les deux moldus quitter les lieux. Il n'allait pas les tuer, ces moldus étaient encore innocents. Il décida alors de métamorphoser quelques brindilles en vêtements avant de les enfiler. Il ricana en remarquant que les Aurors n'avaient jamais pu prendre sa baguette, et ce pour une bonne raison. Grâce à un rituel très complexe, il avait réussi à implanter la baguette dans son radius droit, ce qui donnait l'illusion de Magie Manuelle. Sa baguette consistait en Sureau avec pour cœur un crin de Sombral et mesurait trente-huit centimètres. En somme, c'était la Légendaire Baguette de Sureau qu'il soutira à Dumbledore en le vainquant en Duel en 1996.

Une fois correctement vêtu, il transplana directement à la Rue Claudel située à Paris. C'était la version française de l'Allée de Traverse. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers 'Le Sorcier Esthétique', une boutique de prêt-à-porter réservée à une clientèle exigeante. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'immense boutique, il fut immédiatement abordé par un homme très bien habillé et arborant un monocle avec une petite moustache, ce que Harry trouva assez amusant.

" _Bonjour Monsieur, et bienvenu au Sorcier Esthétique. Je me nomme Sébastien Demarlin. Comment puis-je vous aider?_ ", demanda alors le sorcier français.

Harry réfléchit rapidement à ce dont il avait besoin avant de répondre.

" _J'ai besoin d'une garde-robe complète. Il me faut des robes de soirées, des robes d'évènements, des robes de tous les jours, des gants, chaussures, chaussettes, caleçons. J'ai aussi besoin de capes et autres accessoires. Tout doit être enchanté afin d'être autonettoyant et autoréparable. Si possible, je veux aussi des résistances aux sorts mineurs agressifs. J'ai des fonds illimités, alors donnez-moi ce que vous avez de mieux._ ", répondit Harry en regardant le sorcier dans les yeux.

Le sorcier écarquilla des yeux en entendant la commande d'Harry. Il imagina déjà tout l'or qu'il allait gagner aujourd'hui.

" _Dans ce cas, nous utiliserons de la Soie d'Acromantula pour les robes avec de la fibre de Tisse-mage, des fils spécialement conçus pour des enchantements persistants. Pour les gants et les bottes, je recommande fortement du Cuir de Pansedefer Ukrainien. Attendu l'immense rareté de ces dragons, le cuir sera extrêmement couteux, cependant, il est bien plus résistant que tous les autres cuirs. Sinon, nous pouvons utiliser du cuir de Basilic, encore plus rare et couteux que celui de Pansedefer._

 _Personnellement, je vous recommande le cuir de Basilic, qui est presque insensible à la magie et aux attaques tranchantes des lames. Enfin, je vous recommande des capes en plumes d'Occamy. Les plumes d'Occamy sont très fines, ce qui donne l'apparence de Soie d'Acromantula, cependant, elles sont plus résistantes à la magie et aux intempéries, sans oublier que les enchantements sont bien plus durables._

 _Evidemment, vos sous-vêtements seront en coton égyptien pour maximiser votre confort."_ , expliqua alors le vendeur avec un sourire commercial.

Harry hocha de la tête, et voyant l'accord d'Harry, le vendeur lui fit signe de le suivre afin de prendre ses mesures. Une fois les mesures prises, il demanda à Harry de repasser dans l'heure suivante, et ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il devait se rendre à Gringotts.

Une fois sorti de la boutique, Harry se rendit directement à la branche parisienne de Gringotts. Lorsqu'il entra dans la Banque, il fut pris de nostalgie en voyant tant de gobelins travailler avec autant d'ardeur. Il s'approcha alors de l'un des comptoirs pour s'adresser à l'un des gobelins.

" **Que l'Or coule à flots et vos ennemis se prosternent devant votre lame. Mon nom est Hadrian Charlus Pendragon et je souhaite ouvrir un compte à Gringotts ainsi qu'effectuer un test d'héritage. J'ai aussi un pli urgent à remettre à Ragnok XII.** ", dit alors Harry en langue gobeline.

Tous les gobelins de la Banque s'arrêtèrent en entendant pour la première fois de leur vie un sorcier parler dans leur langue. De leur côté, les sorciers regardèrent Harry comme s'il était totalement fou à parler dans cette langue de sauvages.

Le gobelin au comptoir se reprit avant de s'incliner rapidement devant Harry.

" **Et que vous ne manquiez jamais d'Or et d'ennemis pour abreuver votre lame. Je suis Nalgrek, guichetier de la branche française de Gringotts. Je vais immédiatement contacter sa majesté afin qu'il puisse s'entretenir avec vous. Veuillez attendre ici je vous prie.** ", répondit alors Nalgrek avant de quitter rapidement les lieux tout en plaçant un écriteau sur lequel était inscrit "fermer" sur son comptoir.

Le gobelin quitta les lieux pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec un jeune Ragnok XII, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry. Il avait oublié qu'en 1926, Ragnok était âgé de seulement quarante-deux ans, les gobelins vivant moyennement jusqu'à cent-vingt ans.

" **Monsieur Pendragon, veuillez me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau je vous prie**.", annonça alors Ragnok avec un sourire respectueux.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de suivre Ragnok jusqu'à son bureau situé dans un très long couloir de Gringotts. Une fois arrivés dans son bureau, les deux êtres s'assirent chacun dans un siège, se regardant droit dans les yeux.

" **Il semblerait que vous me connaissiez ainsi que nos us et coutumes tandis que je ne vous connais pas. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer?** ", demanda alors Ragnok en regardant Harry, intrigué.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de faire apparaître une lettre qui était présente dans sa rune de stockage. La lettre fut écrite par Ragnok juste avant son exécution afin d'étayer et valider les propos d'Harry. Tandis que Ragnok se mit à lire la lettre qu'il avait écrite dans une dimension parallèle, Harry se mit alors à raconter tout ce qui s'était produit.

Une fois son histoire terminée et la lettre lue, Ragnok claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître deux verres avec du Whisky-Pur-Feu pour Harry et lui. Les deux trinquèrent ensemble avant d'avaler d'une traite le liquide alcoolisé, rotant des flammes bleues tout en ricanant.

"En somme, vous comptez recommencer la révolte gobeline en profitant de la future guerre qui aura lieu en empêchant Dumbledore de vaincre Grindelwald, c'est bien ça?", demanda alors Ragnok en souriant.

Harry hocha de la tête avec un sourire en coin.

"C'est bien ça. Par contre, on peut se tutoyer, après tout, ce sera plus facile pour nous deux.", répondit Harry tandis que le Roi Gobelin hocha de la tête.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas, une fois de plus, Gringotts te soutiendra. Je vais cependant accéder à la demande de mon double.", annonça alors Ragnok en se levant.

Harry fronça des sourcils, curieux. Par respect, il n'avait pas lu la lettre, et de ce fait, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle contenait. Il allait enfin savoir ce dont quoi parlait Ragnok.

Ragnok appuya sur un bouton situé sous son bureau pour faire entrer plusieurs gardes. Il s'approcha alors d'Harry avec une épée gobeline.

" **Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, en tant que Roi des Gobelins, Moi, Ragnok XII, vous déclare officiellement et devant témoins, Ami et Champion des Gobelins. Puissiez-vous à jamais être notre ami, allié et confident.** ", déclara alors Ragnok en apposant l'épée sur les épaules d'Harry.

Harry fut choqué tandis que ses yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement. Il accepta alors l'épée que Ragnok lui tendit.

" **Je jure que je protégerai à jamais les intérêts de la Nation Gobeline que je considère comme ma propre famille. Merci, Ragnok.** ", répondit Harry avec un sourire heureux.

Ragnok hocha de la tête avant d'ordonner aux gardes de faire passer le message dans toutes les banques gobelines. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau pour en sortir un parchemin d'héritage qu'il tendit à Harry.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps pour le prendre et le signer avec une plume-de-sang tendue par Ragnok. Très vite, des lignes apparurent sur le parchemin.

 **Nom:**

 **Hadrian Charlus Pendragon**

 **Titre:**

 **Prince d'Avalon; Duc Peverell,**

 **Familles:**

 **-Seigneur de la Plus Ancestrale et Plus Royale Maison de Pendragon (Chef: Prince Hadrian Pendragon)**

 **-Seigneur de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Peverell (Chef: Prince Hadrian Pendragon)**

 **-Membre de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Black (Chef: Duc Sirius Black II)**

 **-Seigneur de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Serpentard (Chef: Prince Hadrian Pendragon)**

 **-Membre de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Révérée Maison de Gryffondor (Chef: Comte Brian Potter)**

 **-Membre de la Plus Ancienne et la Plus Noble Maison de Potter (Chef: Comte Brian Potter)**

 **-Membre de l'Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison de Fleamont (Chef: Baronne Irène Potter)**

 **Membres familiaux:**

 **Père: Mort**

 **Mère: Mort**

 **Parrain: Aucun**

 **Marraine: Aucun**

 **-Pendragon: Brian Potter (Père de Charlus), Charlus Potter, Marcus Potter (Père d'Henry), Henry Potter (Père de Fleamont), Fleamont Potter.**

 **Peverell: Brian Potter (Père de Charlus), Charlus Potter, Marcus Potter (Père d'Henry), Henry Potter (Père de Fleamont), Fleamont Potter.**

 **Black: Elladora Black, Sirius Black II, Phinéas Black, Cygnus Black, Belvina Black, Arcturus Black II, Arcturus Black III, Lycoris Black, Regulus Black, Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black, Marius Black, Dorea Black, Callidora Black, Cedrella Black, Charis Black, Lucretia Black, Walburga Black.**

 **Serpentard: Marvolo Gaunt, Morfin Gaunt, Mérope Gaunt, Brian Potter (Père de Charlus), Charlus Potter, Marcus Potter (Père d'Henry), Henry Potter (Père de Fleamont), Fleamont Potter.**

 **Gryffondor: Brian Potter (Père de Charlus), Charlus Potter, Marcus Potter (Père d'Henry), Henry Potter (Père de Fleamont), Fleamont Potter.**

 **Potter: Brian Potter (Père de Charlus), Victoria Potter (Mère de Charlus), Charlus Potter, Marcus Potter (Père d'Henry), Irène Potter (Mère d'Henry Potter), Henry Potter (Père de Fleamont), Melinda Potter (Mère de Fleamont), Fleamont Potter.**

 **Fleamont: Irène Potter, Henry Potter, Fleamont Potter**

Harry observa le parchemin avec un certain intérêt avant de sourire. Il pourrait empêcher la quasi-extinction de sa famille dans ce Monde. Il remarqua aussi que la Magie avait fait son travail, cachant les noms de ses parents et éliminant toute trace de son origine. Aux yeux de tous, il serait simplement le Prince Hadrian Charlus Pendragon.

Lorsqu'il tendit le parchemin à Ragnok, ce dernier hocha de la tête avant d'appuyer sur un bouton pour communiquer avec l'un des gobelins.

" **Apportez-moi les coffrets Pendragon, Peverell et Serpentard!** ", déclara alors le gobelin.

Une minute après seulement, un gobelin entra avec trois coffrets. Le premier coffret présenté à Harry fut celui de la famille Pendragon avec un dragon représenté sur la boite. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il en sortir une splendide bague en or avec un diamant rouge en forme de dragon sur le dessus. La bague fusionna immédiatement avec celle qu'il portait déjà.

Il enchaina directement avec la bague Peverell. Il remarqua bien-évidemment le manque de Pierre de Résurrection, chose qui s'arrangea rapidement avec une invocation de Gringotts. Enfin, il plaça la Bague de Serpentard sur son doigt, Bague qui avait disparu à son époque.

"Mes félicitations votre grâce, vous êtes officiellement le Prince Hadrian Charlus Pendragon d'Avalon.", le félicita alors Ragnok avec un sourire carnassier que lui rendit Harry.

"Il me faudrait un compte-rendu de mes finances et de mes possessions. Qui plus est, je souhaite faire un dépôt conséquent.", fit Harry en montrant sa rune de stockage.

Ragnok hocha de la tête avant de sortir de demander à l'un des gobelins d'apporter les Livres de Compte des familles Pendragon, Peverell et Serpentard. Harry décida de lire les trois livres afin de vérifier les fortunes à sa disposition.

 **Livre de Compte: Pendragon**

 **Coffres-forts (Gringotts, Londres):**

 **N°4: 35 587 569 VG, 256 589 M, 265 458 N**

 **N°5: Armures, armes, livres, bijoux et objets divers. Charte de Poudlard (original).**

 **Historique des transactions: Aucun transfert dans les cent dernières années.**

 **Possessions: Camelot (Renommé Poudlard en vertu de la Charte entre Tomlin Pendragon, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle), Village de Camelot (Renommé Pré-au-Lard en vertu de la Charte de Poudlard), Grande-Bretagne (Dirigé par le Ministère de la Magie Britannique), Bretagne (Dirigé par le Ministère de la Magie Français), Irlande (Dirigé par le Ministère de la Magie Irlandais).**

 **Livre de Compte: Peverell**

 **Coffres-forts (Gringotts, Londres):**

 **N°11: 2 658 995 G, 256 654 M, 256 N**

 **N°12: Livres, vêtements, meubles et objets divers. Cape d'Invisibilité de la Mort (Possesseur actuel: Marcus Potter/ Hadrian James Pendragon). Baguette de Sureau de la Mort (Possesseurs actuels: Gellert Grindelwald/ Hadrian James Pendragon). Pierre de Résurrection de la Mort (Possesseur actuel: Hadrian James Pendragon).**

 **Historique: Revenu annuel de 500 G. (loyers)**

 **Possessions: Manoir Peverell (Wales, Grande-Bretagne), 5% de l'Allée de Traverse, 5% de l'Allée des Embrumes, 5% de l'Allée de l'Horizont.**

 **Livre de Compte: Serpentard**

 **Coffres-forts (Gringotts, Londres):**

 **N°26: 0 G, 0 M, 0 N**

 **N°27: Livres et objets divers. Baguette de Salazar Serpentard. Amulette de Serpentard (Possesseur actuel: Mérope Gaunt).**

 **Historique:**

 **1835: Vente du Manoir Serpentard par Carthin Gaunt à Nicolas Malefoy (Renommé Manoir Malefoy). Gain: 500 000 G (sous-évalué)**

 **Transfert: 500 000 G vers Coffre-Fort Gaunt.**

 **1864: Vente des parts de l'Allée de Traverse, de l'Allée des Embrumes et de l'Allée de l'Horizont par Carthin Gaunt à Nicolas Malefoy. Gain: 20 000 G**

 **Transfert: 20 000 G vers Coffre-Fort Gaunt.**

 **Possessions: ¼ Poudlard (Direction seulement).**

Harry soupira en voyant les comptes de la famille Serpentard. Comme quoi, les Gaunt avaient réussi à tout dilapider avant même le début du siècle, et maintenant, il savait ENFIN à qui tout avait été vendu. En somme, le soi-disant Manoir Malefoy était en fait le Manoir Serpentard, et si ce que lisait Harry était exact, ce dernier avait racheté au rabais le Manoir Serpentard.

"Comment cette bande d'abrutis ont bien pu dilapider un demi-million de Gallions en moins d'un siècle?!", s'écria de rage Harry sous le regard choqué mais amusé de Ragnok.

"C'est une excellente question. Je me pose moi-même cette question, surtout lorsque l'on sait que le salaire moyen d'un sorcier est de 150 Gallions.", répondit Ragnok en ricanant.

Harry soupira avant de sourire. Il allait devenir le Sorcier le plus Riche dans quelques minutes. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

"Ragnok, que signifie VG ?", demanda Harry en regardant les comptes des Pendragon.

Les yeux de Ragnok s'écarquillèrent de stupeur tandis qu'il se précipita vers Harry pour lire le Livre de Compte. Il faillit d'évanouir en voyant le montant, ce qui étonna Harry.

"Ragnok?", demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

Le gobelin prit alors un grand verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu avant de l'engloutir d'une traite. Lorsqu'il reprit place sur son siège, il décida de tout expliquer à Harry.

"VG signifie Vieux Gallion. Un Vieux Gallion vaut 6 677 Gallions d'aujourd'hui. Si mes calculs sont corrects, la valeur en Gallions du Coffre-Fort N°4 est de 237 618 198 213 Gallions actuels, ce qui fait de toi le Sorcier le plus Riche de tous les temps. Et ce sans prendre en compte ton dépôt. Ne me dis pas que tu as des Vieux Gallions à déposer par pitié.", fit alors Ragnok encore sous le choc.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent à la mention de sa fortune et il finit par rougir en remarquant qu'en effet, il avait à peu près la même somme à déposer en provenance du Coffre-Fort Pendragon de son monde. Les fortunes étaient restées les mêmes. Il hocha doucement de la tête, faisant blanchir le gobelin.

"Tu te rends comptes que nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'or pour convertir tes Vieux Gallions en Gallions récents? Sans compter qu'une telle fortune va forcément faire chuter toute l'économie. Le seul moyen est de cacher ta fortune pour éviter une dépréciation de l'Or. Heureusement qu'à part nous, personne n'a accès à tes comptes.", expliqua Ragnok en reprenant légèrement des couleurs.

"Et combien peut-être changé en Gallions actuels?", demanda Harry.

"Nous pouvons actuellement fournir un maximum de 100 000 000 de Gallions, pas plus. A part ça, dans quel coffre souhaites-tu faire ton dépôt?", demanda Ragnok.

"Je pense que le mieux serait de déposer l'argent dans un nouveau Coffre-Fort Pendragon, loin des yeux de tous.", fit Harry.

"Dans ce cas, je propose de faire le dépôt à la Banque Gringotts d'Irlande. C'est surement l'endroit le plus sûr que nous possédons attendu qu'elle est protégée conjointement par les Leprechauns et nous. Qu'en penses-tu?", demanda Ragnok en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Harry se contenta d'hocher de la tête, et Ragnok fit apparaître quelques papiers pour l'ouverture d'un nouveau coffre. Attendu la fortune stockée, il décida de donner à Harry le coffre avec la plus grande protection disponible, protégé par des charmes millénaires ainsi que plusieurs dragon. Une fois le contrat signé, plusieurs gobelins vinrent dans le Bureau pour récupérer le dépôt d'Harry préparé au préalable dans des Malles Sans-Fonds. En très peu de temps, le dépôt fut effectué, et le Livre des Comptes d'Harry fut mis à jour. Un autre coffre fut créé pour les Gallions récents dans les deux Banques.

 **Livre de Compte: Pendragon**

 **Coffres-forts (Gringotts, Londres):**

 **N°4: 35 572 569 VG, 256 589 M, 265 458 N**

 **N°4 ½: 100 000 000 G**

 **N°5: Armures, armes, livres, bijoux et objets divers. Charte de Poudlard (original).**

 **Historique des transactions:**

 **15 000 AG (Coffre-fort N°4)** **100 000 000 G (Coffre-fort N°4 ½)**

 **Coffres-forts (Gringotts, Dublin):**

 **N°6: 28 058 595 AG**

 **N°6 ½: 589 584 987 G, 56 874 256 M, 265 484 785 N**

 **N°7: Objets divers, livres, armures, etc.**

 **Historique des Transactions:**

 **Ouverture des Coffres-forts 6, 6 ½, 7.**

 **Possessions: Camelot (Renommé Poudlard en vertu de la Charte entre Tomlin Pendragon, Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle), Village de Camelot (Renommé Pré-au-Lard en vertu de la Charte de Poudlard), Grande-Bretagne (Dirigé par le Ministère de la Magie Britannique), Bretagne (Dirigé par le Ministère de la Magie Français), Irlande (Dirigé par le Ministère de la Magie Irlandais).**

Harry sourit en voyant l'état de ses comptes. Il reçut alors une bourse sans-fond reliée directement aux coffres N°4 ½ et N°6 ½. Enfin, il quitta la Banque avec un grand sourire et des projets plein la tête en direction du 'Sorcier Esthétique'. Il dût débourser la somme totale de 964 Gallions pour sa garde-robe, une véritable fortune. C'était équivalent à 20 000£ tout de même.

Enfin, il décida d'aller en Angleterre en utilisant un portoloin international généreusement fourni par Gringotts avant de se rendre directement au Manoir Peverell.


	2. Hadrian au Magengamot

**Salut à tous, voici une petite suite. Pour le vote, doivent-ils dire OUI ou NON ? x)**

* * *

27/03/1926

 **Manoir Peverell, Wales, Grande-Bretagne,**

Harry papillonna des yeux en entendant les chants d'oiseaux par cette belle matinée. Une fois les yeux grands ouverts, il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait, se remémorant la nuit dernière. Il était arrivé juste devant le Manoir Peverell vers vingt-heure du soir. Il fut heureusement accueilli par trois elfes de maison, Linkni, Blipni et Navni. Etant fatigué, il ne perdit pas de temps et ordonna les elfes de l'emmener directement dans la Chambre de Maître pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Aujourd'hui, il allait explorer ce Manoir. Dans son Monde, ce Manoir n'existait plus attendu qu'il fut détruit pendant les bombardements allemands alors que les enchantements de protection étaient au plus faible. Il était heureux d'enfin pouvoir visiter et surtout, vivre, dans le Manoir de ses Ancêtres.

Il bailla tout en s'étirant tel un chat avant de se lever. Il claqua des doigts, et Linkni apparut.

"Le bain du Maître est prêt, maître.", déclara l'elfe en s'inclinant.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de suivre l'elfe en direction de la salle de bain. Celle-ci était immense et faite de marbre, ce qui ne l'étonnait pas attendu que le Manoir avait appartenu à l'une des familles les plus puissantes du Monde Sorcier Britannique. Une fois arrivé devant la grande baignoire (qui ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'autre chose), il se glissa à l'intérieur, ayant retiré ses vêtements au préalable.

Il apprécia la texture de l'eau chaude sur sa peau meurtrie, ravi de prendre son premier bain en plusieurs mois. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu ce luxe pendant la guerre, et encore moins durant son incarcération. Il resta une bonne demi-heure dans son bain avant d'en sortir, utilisant une serviette de coton pour se sécher. Une fois cela fait, il retourna dans sa chambre, se baladant nu comme un ver. De toute façon à part quelques portraits (qui sifflaient en voyant son corps de rêve) et des elfes de maison (habitués depuis des siècles), personne ne pouvait le voir.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il prit enfin le temps d'observer les lieux. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin au centre de la pièce, au-dessus d'un immense tapis rectangulaire rouge vermeil. D'immenses fenêtres parées de rideaux tombants, des commodes et autres meubles habituels et une coiffeuse d'époque baroque en feuilles d'or, surement pour la précédente Duchesse Peverell. Il se dirigea vers l'Armoire et fut ravi de voir que les elfes avaient déjà trié et rangé ses vêtements. Sans perdre un instant, il choisit une splendide robe pourpre à mettre par-dessus ses sous-vêtements en coton avant de légèrement froncer des yeux en voyant qu'il avait oublié d'indiquer au tailleur de broder le blason de ses familles sur ses vêtements.

"Elfes!", ordonna Harry et faisant apparaître les trois elfes, "Je veux que tous mes vêtements soient brodés avec les blasons Pendragon, Peverell et Serpentard en avant et les blasons Black, Potter, Gryffondor et Fleamont en miniature afin de représenter mes maisons. Le Blason Pendragon sera le Blason principal!"

"Oui, maître!", crièrent les trois elfes ne se mettant immédiatement au travail.

Les elfes commencèrent par la robe pourpre d'Harry. Pendant ce temps-là, il décida de se regarder dans le miroir, et ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas le moins du monde. Son corps était encore émacié et fatigué tandis que quelques bleus parcouraient son corps. Il soupira avant de demander à l'un des elfes de lui apporter un Baume pour les bleus et des potions nutritives. Il fut légèrement étonné lorsque Linkni lui apporta une très vieille potion nutritive ayant été gardée sous stase pendant des siècles. Il apprit alors que cette potion était vingt fois plus puissante qu'une potion nutritive lambda, et sans perdre un instant, l'avala. Il fut légèrement choqué par le goût assez agréable.

"Vieilles potions faites différemment, ingrédients meilleurs, goût meilleur, qualité meilleure.", expliqua rapidement l'elfe.

Harry hocha de la tête en se rappelant un texte qu'il avait lu il y a des années. Si les potions ont mauvais goût, ce n'est pas parce que c'est comme ça, non, c'est un choix. Il est facile d'améliorer le goût d'une potion, cependant, les ingrédients sont plus couteux, surtout lorsqu'ils doivent être importés. Ainsi, les potions britanniques ont mauvais goût car les ingrédients sont remplacés par des versions locales moins puissantes et moins bonnes, mais beaucoup moins cher. Normalement, une potion nutritive coûte deux Mornilles d'Argent en Angleterre et avec les ingrédients locaux. Par contre, son prix augmente à huit Mornilles d'Argent si on utilise les ingrédients d'origine. Ainsi, le prix des potions est multiplié par quatre si on utilise les ingrédients d'origine.

Sans compter que les potions restant en stase pendant des années se renforcent, ce qui explique l'efficacité de la potion avalée par Harry. S'il devait la vendre, il pourrait facilement se faire une vingtaine de Gallions juste pour la potion.

Harry remarqua rapidement l'effet de la potion sur son corps. Il vit alors son corps changer lentement pour prendre du poids tandis que ses muscles gonflèrent légèrement. Son visage était moins pâle et plus chaleureux, ses joues moins creuses et son sourire plus sympathique. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un anorexique mais d'une personne ayant une taille fine. Encore une potion de ce genre et il redeviendrait comme avant. Il claqua des doigts, et Linkni lui donna une autre potion, légèrement inquiet.

Harry savait pourquoi l'elfe était inquiet. Il était dangereux d'avaler deux potions nutritives de suite, surtout si elles sont si puissantes. Mais Harry savait parfaitement qu'il avait la force nécessaire pour résister à la douleur et aux changements, et de ce fait, avala d'une traite la deuxième potion. Une fois de plus, il observa son corps changer devant ses yeux, et au bout de deux minutes, il eut de nouveau l'apparence qu'il avait avant le début de la guerre. Il sourit de façon victorieuse avant d'ordonner à Linkni de soigner ses bleus avec le baume.

L'elfe s'empressa de le faire, faisant disparaître les bleus présents sur le corps de son maître. Une fois fait, Harry observa la glace, et fut quasi-satisfait de ce qu'il vit. La seule chose qui lui manquait était son teint tanné qu'il avait difficilement obtenu dans le passé…futur? Il ne savait plus trop. En tout cas, il allait devoir redoubler d'efforts pour redevenir bronzé.

Une fois fini de s'admirer, il enfila une paire de bottes avant d'enfiler sa robe pourpre. Il s'observa dans le miroir avant d'hocher de la tête, satisfait par son apparence.

"Avons-nous une canne?", demanda Harry, intrigué.

Linkni hocha de la tête avant de disparaître dans un 'pop' sonore pour revenir une minute plus tard, tenant entre ses mains une canne finement ouvragée en bois de sureau (ce qui fit ricaner Harry) avec un pommeau ayant la forme d'un Sombral. Il devrait peut être commandé une Canne spécialement pour les Pendragon? Il y avait matière à réfléchir.

Une fois habillé, Harry décida de rapidement explorer la Maison, conversant de temps en temps avec certains portraits Peverell. Il découvrit que le Manoir Peverell possédait une salle d'enchantements (dans laquelle se trouvait la Pierre des Protections), douze chambres, douze salles de bains, six toilettes, deux salons (un petit salon et un grand salon), une ancienne Salle de Bal, une salle à manger et une cuisine. En-dehors de la propriété se trouvait une écurie remplie de Sombrals et un jardin assez joli.

Harry décida finalement de se diriger vers la Salle d'enchantements pour observer la Pierre. Il remarqua très vite qu'elle était très faible, et sans perdre un instant, versa quelques gouttes de son sang pour la renforcer avec sa magie. Cela permit de renouveler les enchantements de protection autour du Manoir, le ravissant au plus haut point. Une fois cela fait, il quitta le Manoir à travers le réseau de Cheminés pour se rendre à Gringotts (ayant un accès personnel). Il était grand temps pour lui de réclamer sa place et ses sièges, et pour cela, il se devait de récupérer sa couronne de Prince.

Il fut accueilli à bras ouverts par les gobelins et récupéra sa couronne, la plaçant délicatement sur sa tête avant d'emprunter une fois de plus le réseau de cheminés pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie.

Il repensa rapidement à ce qu'il savait du Magenmagot en 1926. A ce temps-là, la plupart des familles sorcières étaient encore vivantes, et de ce fait, il y avait un total de cinq-cents sièges au Magenmagot. En fonction de la qualification d'une famille, des sièges étaient attribués. Il forma alors une liste des sièges à l'intérieur de sa tête:

-Noble: 1 siège (Fortune 10 000 G)

-Très Noble: 2 sièges (Fortune 50 000 G)

-Plus Noble: 3 sièges (Fortune 200 000 G)

-Révérée: 4 sièges (Fortune 500 000 G)

-Très Révérée: 5 sièges (Fortune 1 000 000 G)

-Plus Révérée: 6 sièges (Fortune 2 000 000 G)

-Royale: 10 sièges (Emrys et La Fée) (titres posthumes, familles éteintes) (Héritier par Magie seulement)

Ordre de Merlin: 1 siège

Grand Sorcier: 1 siège

-Ancienne: 1 siège (Lignée ininterrompue300 Ans)

-Très Ancienne: 2 sièges (Lignée ininterrompue600 Ans)

-Plus Ancienne: 3 sièges (Lignée ininterrompue900 Ans)

-Ancestrale: 10 sièges (Emrys et La Fée) (titres posthumes, familles éteintes) (Héritier par Magie seulement)

Famille Royale Pendragon: 32 sièges

Heureusement pour Harry, sa richesse lui permit de restaurer le titre de Plus Révérée de la famille Serpentard. En somme, Harry possédait les sièges Pendragon (32 sièges), Peverell (9 sièges) et Serpentard (9 sièges), lui donnant un total de 50 sièges soit 10% des voix du Magenmagot, ce qui était énorme. Sans oublier son droit de véto (un seul par session de Magenmagot) en tant que Pendragon.

Du peu qu'il se souvenait, les familles ayant le plus de voix étaient les familles Smith (6 sièges en tant que Smith et 9 en Poufsouffle, soit 16 sièges), Potter (6 sièges en Potter et 9 en Gryffondor, soit 16 sièges) et Black (9 sièges). A part ça, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du Magenmagot à cette époque. Il ne savait même pas le nom du Grand Sorcier et donc Président du Magenmagot. La seule chose qu'il savait du Ministère à cette époque était le nom du Ministre de la Magie, Hector Fawley, Seigneur de l'Ancienne et Très Noble Maison Fawley. C'était aussi un Ministre qui ne prendrait pas au sérieux la menace de Grindelwald, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

 **Ministère de la Magie, Londres,**

Harry sortit avec élégance de l'âtre pour poser les pieds sur les pierres pavant l'Atrium situé au huitième étage du Ministère de la Magie. Sans perdre un instant, il se dirigea vers l'une des portes dorées. Marchant délibérément de façon lente et distinguée tout en appuyant avec sa canne, il remarqua alors les regards dirigés sur lui, et vraisemblablement, sa couronne et ses blasons. Beaucoup s'écartèrent de son chemin tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, sorciers et sorcières murmurant et piaillant en le regardant avec envie, jalousie, respect et bien d'autres émotions.

Il passa devant la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique et lit alors l'écriteau:

 **LES SOMMES RÉCOLTÉES DANS LA**

 **FONTAINE DE LA FRATERNITÉ MAGIQUE**

 **SERONT INTÉGRALEMENT VERSÉES À**

 **L'HÔPITAL STE MANGOUSTE.**

Il décida de faire preuve de générosité et sortit un millier de Gallions de sa bourse, les jetant dans la fontaine sous les regards étonnés des sorciers alentours. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un donnait une telle somme. Harry sourit intérieurement avant de continuer en direction de la porte.

Une fois arrivé près d'une porte, il se dirigea vers le poste de sécurité juste à côté. Il y avait un assez jeune sorcier, surement récemment diplômé de Poudlard, portant une robe verte émeraude. Le sorcier se redressa en voyant Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant la couronne princière sur la tête d'Harry.

"Je dois me rendre au Magenmagot.", annonça simplement Harry tandis que le sorcier hocha de la tête.

"Veuillez-vous approcher, euh…", tenta le sorcier, ne sachant comment s'adresser à Harry.

"Votre grâce suffira amplement.", le rassura Harry en s'avançant avec un petit sourire.

Le sorcier hocha de la tête tandis qu'il passa une longue tige dorée mince et souple le long du corps d'Harry, d'avant en arrière et de haut en bas.

"Puis-je avoir votre baguette magique votre grâce?", demanda le sorcier en baissant légèrement la tête.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin.", répondit Harry avec un sourire supérieur.

Le sorcier écarquilla des yeux en comprenant le sous-entendu.

'Il est si puissant qu'il n'a pas besoin de baguette magique?', pensa le jeune sorcier, étonné.

Il hocha de la tête.

"Vous pouvez y aller, votre grâce.", fit le jeune sorcier en saluant Harry.

Ce dernier le remercia avant de traverser la Porte d'or en direction de la zone des ascenseurs.

Une fois entré dans l'un des ascenseurs, Harry observa l'elfe de Maison qui s'inclina en voyant sa couronne.

"Deuxième étage.", ordonna Harry.

"A vos ordres, votre grâce.", répondit l'elfe de maison.

Les autres sorciers présents dans la cage d'ascenseur remarquèrent alors l'accoutrement d'Harry, et certains s'inclinèrent rapidement en voyant le regard d'Harry. Ce dernier hocha de la tête, attendant patiemment. L'ascenseur se mit à remonter.

"Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus.", fit une voix féminine.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux sorciers descendirent tandis qu'un sorcier monta. L'ascenseur repartit à nouveau.

"Niveau six, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage.", fit de nouveau la voix féminine.

Encore une fois, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser sortir trois sorciers. Aucun ne monta, mais plusieurs avions en papiers entrèrent dans la cage d'ascenseur. L'ascenseur repartit en direction des autres étages.

"Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique.", fit la voix féminine et monotone.

Une fois les portes ouvertes, plusieurs notes volantes se dirigèrent en direction des bureaux de cet étage tandis qu'un seul sorcier quitta les lieux. Il ne restait plus que trois sorciers dans la cage avec l'elfe de maison. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur reprit son voyage.

"Niveau quatre, Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, sections des animaux, êtres et esprits, Bureau de liaison des gobelins, Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles."

Harry commençait à en avoir marre de cette voix monotone. Ne pouvaient-ils pas la changer pour être un peu plus énergétique? Les portes s'ouvrirent et l'un des sorciers descendit tandis que d'autres notes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent alors et l'ascenseur repartit.

"Niveau trois, Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie, Quartier général des Oubliators, Comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus."

Tous les sorciers descendirent, sauf Harry, tandis que plusieurs notes quittèrent les lieux. Au moins, il y avait désormais plus de place dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent pour se diriger vers les deux étages restants.

"Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot."

Harry descendit de l'ascenseur tandis que toutes les notes restantes de l'ascenseur se dirigèrent vers les bureaux du Département de la Justice Magique. Ne perdant pas de temps, Harry se dirigea vers l'Hémicycle du Magenmagot qu'il savait être peu après le Quartier général des Aurors. Lorsqu'il traversa la double porte massive en chêne menant au Quartier général, il remarqua des affiches de Gellert Grindelwald étalées un peu partout tandis que les Aurors semblaient pour la plupart, se reposer, discuter ou bien dicter à leurs plumes.

'Feignants! Pas étonnant que Grindelwald et Voldemort n'ont eu aucun mal à les écraser.', pensa Harry en foudroyant du regard deux aurors jouant au Bavboules.

Les aurors relevèrent la tête en sentant un regard appuyé sur eux, et lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent le regard d'Harry, blanchirent avant de se remettre au travail, rouges de honte. Harry se contenta de renifler de façon dédaigneuse avec un rictus. Au moins, son regard était resté intimidant.

Il continua sa marche en direction de l'Hémicycle du Magenmagot, traversant cette fois-ci une arche au bout d'un long couloir en marbre noir. Il entra alors dans un Hall au bout duquel se trouvait une double porte en or ainsi que deux autres portes sur les côtés. La porte double en or menait directement à l'Hémicycle tandis que les deux autres portes menaient aux tribunes des spectateurs et héritiers. Il s'approcha alors de la porte double qui était gardée par deux aurors.

Sans même le regarder, l'un des deux aurors s'exclama:

"Le Magenmagot est en pleine session, vous ne pouvez entrer."

Harry fusilla du regard l'auror lui ayant parlé avant de se racler la gorge de façon bruyante.

"Si vous tenez à votre poste, vous allez me laisser entrer immédiatement!", tonna Harry de sa voix la plus impérieuse et royale.

Les deux aurors le regardèrent avant d'écarquiller des yeux en voyant l'habit d'Harry, et surtout, sa couronne. Ils se mirent tous deux à suer avant d'hocher rapidement de la tête, ouvrant les portes. L'auror s'étant précédemment exclamé s'excusa alors, promettant de ne plus jamais recommencer. Harry se contenta de l'ignorer, le faisant suer volontairement. C'était si bon d'être sadique.

Il s'avança alors lentement dans l'Hémicycle, prenant plaisir à interrompre la session en cours. Il entendit tout de même vaguement derrière-lui le collègue de l'auror.

"Travers va te faire ta fête."

'Ah, j'avais oublié que Torquil Travers était le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique.', pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers le centre de la Salle.

Les membres du Magenmagot se levèrent, la plupart étant mécontent par cette interruption des plus rustres. Harry balaya la salle du regard, observant les personnages présents. Il reconnut Harkin Smith (le père d'Hepzibah Smith), Brian Potter, Sirius Black II, Torquil Travers, Irène Potter et deux-trois autres sorciers. Le reste était surement mort avant sa naissance, et de ce fait, il ne les connaissait pas du tout. Il vit alors trois personnes intéressantes, soit Hector Fawley à la tribune du Ministre de la Magie, un sorcier inconnu en tant que Grand Sorcier et Dumbledore en tant que membre du Magenmagot.

Il avait beau cherché dans ses souvenirs, il ne reconnaissait pas du tout le président du Magenmagot. Le sorcier était assez grand et jeune, possédant de longs cheveux bruns et une barbe courte. Au moins, il portait des robes sobres, ce qui était un avantage par rapport à Dumbledore.

"Qui ose troubler cette session du Magenmagot?", demanda alors le Grand Sorcier.

Les membres du Magenmagot remarquèrent alors son accoutrement, ses blasons et évidemment, sa couronne. Plusieurs émirent des hoquets de stupeur tandis que Sirius et Brian le regardèrent, très intéressés. Après tout, Harry arborait aussi les blasons Black, Potter et Gryffondor.

"Ne devriez-vous pas vous présenter en premier?", demanda Harry d'une voix moqueuse.

Certains membres du Magenmagot ricanèrent tandis que d'autres montrèrent leur mécontentement. Le Grand Sorcier le regarda, les yeux plissés, avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Je suis le Grand Sorcier et Président du Magenmagot, Harfang Londubat de la Plus Ancienne et Plus Noble Maison des Londubat.", se présenta alors le sorcier.

Harry hocha de la tête, ravi d'enfin savoir le nom de l'homme. De ce qu'il savait, Harfang Londubat était promis à Callidora Black, étant de dix ans son aîné. Il se racla alors la gorge.

"Je suis Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, Prince du Royaume Magique d'Avalon, Héritier du Trône Magique de Bretagne, Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, Dirigeant des Maisons Pendragon, Peverell et Serpentard, membre des Maisons Potter, Gryffondor, Black et Fleamont! Je le jure sur ma magie et viens réclamer les sièges!", s'exclama alors Harry tandis que la magie de l'hémicycle reconnut ses droits en acceptant sa demande.

Plusieurs sorciers émirent des petits cris en entendant Harry, et la plupart perdirent contenance en voyant la Magie accepter les réclamations d'Harry. Harfang hocha de la tête.

"Permettez-moi alors de vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous, votre grâce. Vous pouvez prendre place et joindre notre auguste corps.", se prononça alors Harfang en s'inclinant.

Tous les membres du Magenmagot se levèrent alors pour s'incliner devant Harry, celui-ci se dirigeant vers les gradins afin de prendre sa place. La plupart retinrent leur souffle, attendant de voir où Harry allait s'asseoir. Allait-il choisir le côté Lumineux avec les Dumbledore? Le côté sombre avec les Black et Potter? Ou bien le côté neutre avec les Smith?

Ils eurent bien vite leur réponse lorsqu'Harry s'assit tranquillement tout en haut du côté neutre. Immédiatement après, les rangs du parti neutre se réarrangèrent pour entourer Harry, Harkin se plaçant juste à côté d'Harry, tout comme les Seigneurs Bones et Greengrass. Le sous-entendu était très clair, Hadrian Pendragon était désormais le dirigeant du parti neutre, et grâce à lui, le parti neutre dominait désormais 48% du Magenmagot.

"Reprenons notre session. Tout d'abord, je souhaite annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Le MACUSA vient d'annoncer l'évasion de Gellert Grindelwald il y a trois heures. Nous ne savons pas où il est, mais selon nos informations, il y a peu de chances qu'il vienne sur notre territoire.", annonça alors Harfang tandis que les membres du Magenmagot se mirent à murmurer.

"Nous ne devrions pas nous inquiéter d'un pareil sorcier de pacotille. Grindelwald n'est qu'un terroriste de bas-étage incapable de nous attaquer.", fit alors Hector Fawley tandis que plusieurs membres du Magenmagot hochèrent de la tête.

Harry soupira bruyamment, attirant l'attention d'Harkin.

"Vous ne semblez pas partager la même opinion que le Ministre de la Magie, votre grâce.", commenta Harkin avec une question implicite.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire avant d'hocher de la tête.

"En effet, nos opinions sont assez différentes. Il est évident pour moi que Gellert Grindelwald est un sorcier puissant et potentiellement dangereux. Je souhaiterai cependant connaitre ses motivations avant de le juger.", répondit Harry en tout en continuant d'observer la session.

"Vous avez bien raison. Il n'est jamais conseillé de sous-estimer un potentiel ennemi ou de rejeter un potentiel allié. J'ai cependant eu vent des motivations de ce sorcier allemand, si vous souhaitez en savoir plus.", répliqua alors le Comte Poufsouffle en se penchant légèrement vers Harry.

Harry le regarda, haussant délicatement un sourcil pour l'enjoindre à continuer. Harfang comprit le message.

"Du peu que j'ai entendu, Grindelwald souhaite contrôler les moldus voire les éliminer une bonne fois pour toute. Evidemment, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il pense. En tout cas, et ce ne sont que des murmures, il souhaite assurer la domination des Sorciers, étant persuadé que les moldus se révèleront être un danger pour notre société dans le futur.", ricana alors Harfang.

Il remarqua alors qu'Harry ne rigolait pas avec lui, ce qui attisa sa curiosité, ainsi que celle des autres membres du Magenmagot qui écoutaient. Harry le regarda avant de secouer de la tête.

"Dans ce cas, je me dois de me ranger du côté de Grindelwald. J'ai moi-même suivi la rapide évolution des moldus, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils deviendront prochainement une grande menace pour notre société et mode de vie. Leur technologie évolue rapidement et leurs armes sont capables de nous tuer rapidement. Sans compter qu'ils se reproduisent de plus en plus vite, contrairement à nous. Je peux déjà vous assurer que pour un sorcier, il y a cent moldus. Si cela continue, je suppose que dans cinquante ans, il y aura un sorcier pour mille moldus.", révéla alors Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

Les sorciers alentours écarquillèrent des yeux, choqués. Ils avaient pour la plupart perdu contact avec les moldus, et de ce fait, n'avaient pas suivi leur évolution. La plupart étaient persuadés que les moldus utilisaient encore des mousquets pour se battre ainsi que des canons et autres couleuvrines.

"Ah bon?", fit Garland Bones à la gauche d'Harry.

"Exactement. Saviez-vous qu'il y a de cela sept ans, les moldus ont mis un terme à une guerre mondiale commencée en 1914?", demanda Harry aux sorciers.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que tous les sorciers du Magenmagot l'écoutaient tandis que la session s'étaient brusquement arrêtée. Tout le monde était concentré sur Harry. Plusieurs sorciers secouèrent la tête, n'étant même pas au courant concernant la Première Guerre Mondiale.

"Et durant cette guerre, ils ont développé des armes dangereuses. Le fusil-mitrailleur est capable de tirer plusieurs projectiles à court intervalle, tuant rapidement ses adversaires. Pour vous donner un aperçu, pensez à une baguette tirant dix _**Reducto**_ par seconde sans s'arrêter.

Et encore, je ne vous parle pas des avions qu'ils ont commencé à développer afin de larguer des bombes semblables à des _**Bombarda Maxima**_ ou bien de leurs véhicules blindés fonctionnant avec un carburant sans utiliser de chevaux. Je vous le dire, les moldus évoluent très vite et deviennent effectivement une menace pour nous.

Est-ce une raison pour les éliminer? Je ne pense pas, mais nous devons forcément faire quelque chose. Qui sait ce qui arrivera lorsque les moldus découvriront notre existence. Nous savons tous comment ils ont réagi à Salem…", continua alors Harry en faisant de grands gestes.

Les sorciers restèrent hypnotisés par les paroles d'Harry. C'est alors que Dumbledore se leva avec un air renfrogné.

"Et quelle est votre solution?", demanda-t-il.

Harry le foudroya du regard, faisant ricaner plusieurs sorciers.

"Le minimum est de se présenter avant de poser des questions. Ne vous-a-t-on rien appris à l'école? Ou avez-vous un égo si surdimensionné que vous êtes persuadé d'être connu de tous?", répliqua Harry d'une voix sèche.

Plusieurs membres du Magenmagot hochèrent de la tête, en accord avec Harry, tandis que Dumbledore rougit légèrement en baissant la tête.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser votre grâce. Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Seigneur de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison Dumbledore et professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard.", se présenta alors Dumbledore.

Harry fronça des sourcils, ce qui intrigua beaucoup de gens. Il se tourna alors vers Harfang Londubat avec un rictus.

"Grand Sorcier, n'est-il pas explicitement écrit dans la Charte du Magenmagot que seuls des Sorciers au Sang-Pur peuvent être représentés en cet Auguste Corps à moins d'être en possession d'un Ordre de Merlin? Et qu'aucun sorcier dont un parent direct ait été incarcéré à Azkaban ne peut siéger en cet Hémicycle?", demanda Harry en regardant le Londubat.

Harfang fronça des sourcils avant de faire signe au sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie de vérifier dans les registres. Ce dernier chercha rapidement avant d'hocher de la tête.

"En effet votre grâce. Puis-je savoir la raison de cette question?", demanda Harfang, intrigué.

Harry se contenta de sourire avant de regarder Dumbledore qui venait de blanchir.

"Eh bien, je crois me souvenir qu'Albus Dumbledore ci-présent est le fils de Kendra Dumbledore, une née-moldue et de Perceval Dumbledore, un Sang-Pur mort incarcéré à Azkaban pour meurtre. De ce fait, je demande le retrait d'Albus Dumbledore de l'Hémicycle en tant que membre illégal du Magenmagot.", expliqua Harry avec un sourire victorieux.

"Hay!", crièrent alors plusieurs membres du Magenmagot dont Sirius Black et Brian Potter.

Torquil fit signe alors à deux aurors d'escorter Dumbledore en-dehors du Magenmagot sous les applaudissements des membres du l'hémicycle. Harry se leva alors, attirant les regards de tous.

"Je vais cependant répondre à la question de cet homme. Selon moi, la meilleure solution pour notre glorieuse nation est de prendre le contrôle du gouvernement moldu afin d'établir notre sécurité! Nous en profiterons pour intégrer dès la naissance les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés à notre société, les retirant de leurs parents moldus afin d'être adoptés par des familles sorcières!

Nous relancerons notre démographie et redeviendrons une nation forte et puissante. Voilà ce que nous devons faire, mes chers amis!", fit Harry tandis que les membres du Magenmagot applaudirent fortement.

"Mais la Magna Carta nous empêche de nous rebeller contre le gouvernement moldu.", fit l'un des sorciers.

"Nuance! La Magna Carta empêche le Conseil Sorcier et le Ministère de la Magie de se rebeller contre la Couronne Moldue Britannique. Mais la famille Pendragon n'a jamais signé cette Magna Carta, et de ce fait, le Royaume d'Avalon n'est pas concerné par ce serment! Il est temps pour nous de reformer notre illustre Royaume et de récupérer ce qui nous appartient de droit!", annonça Harry en ouvrant les bras tel un messie.

Les membres du Magenmagot écarquillèrent des yeux en comprenant la signification de ce que disait Harry. Ils pouvaient facilement se rebeller contre le gouvernement moldu britannique et organiser leur coup en changeant simplement de gouvernement. C'était si simple.

"Vote ! Vote ! Vote !", se mirent alors à scander les membres du Magenmagot tandis que les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans l'allée des visiteurs.

Harfang Londubat leva alors sa baguette pour tirer plusieurs coups de semonce pour rétablir l'ordre.


	3. L'Avènement d'Avalon

**Voici la suite de la fiction avec un chapitre supplémentaire concernant la famille d'Harry**

* * *

27/03/1926

 **Ministère de la Magie, Niveau Deux, Aile des Invités (Services Administratifs du Magenmagot),**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ruminait comme jamais.

Pourtant, cette journée avait si bien commencée. Il s'était réveillé dans son lit à Poudlard, et remarquant son érection, s'en débarrassa en pensant à son ancien amant, Gellert. Dommage qu'il soit devenu un véritable mage noir (et surtout qu'il ait tué sa sœur, ça ne pouvait surement pas être de la faute d'Albus!).

Ensuite il discuta avec Armando Dippet pendant son petit-déjeuner concernant les cours et potentiels nouveaux professeurs. Ce dernier avait été nommé Directeur de Poudlard à la fin de l'année dernière, suite à la mort de l'ancien Directeur, Phineas Nigellus Black. Armando était surement le sorcier le plus âgé qu'il connaissait après Barry Wee Willie Winkle, Nicolas Flamel et sa femme Perenelle, le Directeur étant âgé tout de même de 288 ans.

Il en profita pour discuter avec les autres professeurs comme Galatea Têtenjoy, Professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Cuthbert Binns le professeur d'Histoire Magique, Herbert Beery le professeur d'Herbologie et le récent professeur de Potions, Horatio Slughorn. Concernant Silvanus Brûlopot, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était à Ste-Mangouste après avoir perdu son bras gauche face à une chimère.

Quant à Albus, il était évidemment le Professeur de Métamorphose, le Directeur de la Maison Gryffondor et évidemment, le Directeur du Département de Métamorphose de Poudlard.

Peu après les discussions et autres banalités, Dumbledore se prépara, enfilant sa robe de Magenmagot pour la réunion mensuelle au Ministère de la Magie. Il devait avouer être fier de son coup. Il savait parfaitement qu'en tant que Sang-mêlé (pouvant être argumenté attendu que son père était un Sang-Pur et sa mère une sorcière de Première Génération) et fils d'un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban (son père étant mort là-bas), il n'avait pas le droit de siéger au Magengamot.

Heureusement pour lui, ces lois étaient oubliées de tous, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas prêté serment avant de prendre son siège, lui permettant d'éviter toute pénalité.

Mais c'est alors que tout bascula avec l'arrivée d'Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, le foutu Prince de leur Monde. Lorsqu'il comprit que ce Prince pensait de la même façon que Gellert, il tenta de le ridiculiser ou bien le dévoiler au grand jour, mais il n'avait pas du tout prévu que ce dernier connaisse avec perfection les lois du Magenmagot.

Il s'est ainsi fait éjecter du Magenmagot avec pertes et fracas, perdant ainsi sa position et son pouvoir politique. Sans compter qu'il fut ridiculisé devant tout le monde. Il était évident pour lui qu'Hadrian était un Mage Noir de la pire espèce. Seul un mage noir aurait pu l'éjecter de l'hémicycle. Albus Dumbledore n'était jamais en tort!

Voici pourquoi Dumbledore est actuellement dans l'aile des invités, observant la session du Magenmagot avec les journalistes (dont certains n'ont eu de cesse de se moquer de lui, ce qui lui vaudra surement un article dans la Gazette du Sorcier) et d'autres spectateurs.

 **Ministère de la Magie, Niveau Deux, Magenmagot,**

"Silence! Silence dans l'Hémicycle!", tonna alors Harfang Londubat en tirant plusieurs coups de semonce avec sa baguette magique.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le calme s'installa de nouveau dans la salle tandis qu'Harry restait debout, l'air fier et déterminé. Harfang tourna son regard vers Harry.

"Votre grâce, souhaitez-vous faire un rapide discours avant de procéder à un vote?", demanda-t-il afin de laisser à Harry la chance d'expliquer l'organisation du Royaume.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers le centre de la pièce, attirant l'attention de tous. Il observa lentement les têtes de chaque membre du Magenmagot, voyant de l'anxiété, de l'impatience, de l'envie ou bien de la joie. Bizarrement, aucun ne semblait effrayé, mais il se devait de faire un discours pour s'assurer que tout se déroule comme prévu.

"Mes chers Dames et Seigneurs de cet auguste corps, entendez mon appel. Nous devons changer notre façon de faire, notre façon de vivre et notre façon de gouverner. Pour cela, nous avons besoin d'un gouvernement puissant, uni et imposant.

Nous avons besoin d'un gouvernement capable de résister aux intempéries et aux dégradations du temps. De résister aux guerres et groupes terroristes souhaitant renverser notre glorieuse nation. Mais surtout, nous avons besoin d'un gouvernement capable de résister et de se séparer des infâmes moldus!", commença Harry sous les applaudissements du Magenmagot.

"Mais je me doute que vous souhaitez savoir la façon dont sera régit notre Royaume si nous venons a effectivement restaurer ma famille en tant que famille Royale Dirigeante. Laissez-moi vous expliquer rapidement la façon dont sera dirigé notre gouvernement.

Tout d'abord, je peux vous assurer que le Magenmagot subsistera et gardera ses droits et prérogatives, continuant ainsi de diriger, juger et d'édicter des lois pour assurer l'avenir de notre glorieux royaume.

Les familles récupèreront leurs titres officiels, restaurant une aristocratie magique nobiliaire. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, les Duchés, Marches, Comtés, Vicomtés et Baronnies seront entièrement restaurés. Nous récupèreront les terres moldues qui jadis nous appartenaient, je peux vous l'assurer.

Le Ministère de la Magie restera puissant et important, devenant l'organe central de notre gouvernement, et administré par le Magenmagot et la famille Royale. Les Chefs départementaux seront remplacés par des Ministres Royaux tandis que le Ministre de la Magie sera remplacé par un Grand Magistère.", continua Harry d'une voix forte et limpide.

Les membres du Magenmagot continuèrent d'applaudir tout en scandant le nom d'Harry.

"Mais nous ne nous arrêterons pas là! Non, nous prendrons le contrôle total du Royaume-Uni et de l'Irlande, récupérant ainsi notre Royaume. Des lois seront révisées, permettant d'agir ainsi, mais je préfère tout révéler seul, et seulement si notre Royaume est restauré. Notre avenir est entre vos mains.", finit alors Harry avec un sourire mystérieux en s'inclinant devant l'assemblée déchaînée.

On pouvait entendre partout dans l'assemblée 'Vote! Vote! Vote!' tandis que les Lords et Ladies taper du pied ou des mains. Harfang fit taire l'assemblée en levant la main.

"Mes Dames et Seigneurs, il est temps pour nous de procéder à un vote. Que ceux qui sont contre la restauration de la Monarchie Pendragon lèvent leurs baguettes magiques.", annonça Harfang.

Une dizaine de sorciers du côté lumineux levèrent leurs baguettes magiques sous les huées des autres membres du Magenmagot. Ils représentaient seulement 45 voix soit 9% des voix.

"Que ceux qui sont POUR la Restauration de la Monarchie Pendragon lèvent leurs baguettes magiques.", cria alors Harfang en levant sa baguette.

Immédiatement après, tous les autres sorciers levèrent leurs baguettes magiques avec Harry, soit une centaine de sorciers, ce qui représentait aisément 455 voix soit 91% des voix du Magenmagot. Harry avait réussi à rétablir sa Monarchie.

"La motion l'emporte! Je déclare officiellement la dissolution de la Charte Constitutionnelle du Ministère de la Magie et la Restauration de la Monarchie Magique d'Avalon et de la Famille Pendragon, dirigée par notre Roi, Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, Premier de son Nom!", déclara alors Harfang en tapant plusieurs fois avec son martelet.

A peine eut-il finit de prononcer ses paroles que les tapisseries arborant l'emblème du Ministère de la Magie changèrent pour un 'M' majuscule avec une couronne au-dessus et un dragon à l'arrière. La phrase 'Ministère de la Magie' devint 'Ministère Royal de la Magie' tandis que la devise 'Ignorantia Juris non Excusat' devint 'Ignorantia Juris Non Excusat Nisi Rex'.

Quant aux tapisseries du Magenmagot, le 'M' fut chapoté d'une couronne tandis que la devise resta la même: 'Excusat Ignorantia Juris Neminem'. Mais ce qui marqua le plus les membres du Magenmagot fut la disparition de la couronne princière de la tête à Harry pour une splendide couronne plus imposante et plus riche: La couronne d'Arthur Pendragon, directement invoquée par la Magie depuis le coffre-fort Pendragon.

Un trône s'éleva alors où se situait le Ministre de la Magie et Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour s'y diriger. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le trône, Caledfwlch (celle du Coffre-fort) apparue à sa ceinture tandis qu'un sceptre apparut à côté du trône. Enfin, une splendide illusion d'un dragon rouge fit son apparition dans la salle du Magenmagot avant de rugir pour disparaitre dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Tous les membres du Magenmagot se levèrent alors en applaudissant fortement tandis qu'Harfang annonça officiellement le titre d'Harry.

"Veuillez-vous incliner devant sa Majesté, Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, Premier du Nom, Roi du Royaume d'Avalon!", proclama Harfang tandis que tous les sorciers s'inclinèrent.

Harry se leva, attrapant son sceptre par la même occasion. Il était temps pour lui de tout mettre en place.

"Nos chers sujets, Nous vous remercions pour votre confiance, et Nous vous jurons que Nous saurons défendre les intérêts de notre peuple. Pour cela, Nous annonçons que les Familles Potter et Black sont les branches cadettes de la famille Pendragon! De ce fait, Notre succession est déjà assurée.", annonça Harry sous les applaudissements des sorciers.

Sirius et Brian se regardèrent, étonnés. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient liés à la famille Pendragon, mais ça les arrangeait fortement.

"Qui plus est, Nous nous devons de changer certains aspects de Notre Royaume afin d'améliorer les conditions de Vie. Pour cela, Nous annonçons officiellement l'intégration des Gobelins, Loups-Garous et Vélannes en tant que Citoyens du Royaume d'Avalon. Ils seront ainsi soumis aux mêmes droits et devoirs que tous les citoyens. Des lettres seront envoyées à divers représentants méritants pour siéger au Magenmagot. Qui plus est, une recherche importante sera menée afin de trouver une potion permettant d'aider les Loups-Garous voire les soigner tandis que des bijoux enchantés seront proposés aux Vélannes afin de les aider à contrôler leur allure!", continua Harry.

Certains sorciers n'apprécièrent pas trop ce changement, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. En restaurant la Monarchie, leur magie s'était liée à celle des Pendragon, les soumettant à leur Roi. Mais en y repensant, ce n'était peut être pas plus mal. Après tout, les gobelins géraient leur or, les Vélannes étaient de belles créatures et les Loups-Garous étaient dangereux qu'une fois par mois. Des applaudissements retentirent à nouveau dans l'Hémicycle.

"Nous déclarons officiellement l'autorisation d'utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables sur les moldus. Les Impardonnables ne seront condamnable que si utilisés sur des Citoyens Magiques.", continua Harry sous les applaudissements des anti-moldus (en somme, la majorité du Magenmagot).

"Qui plus est, Nous ordonnons la création d'un nouveau département qui sera chargé de récupéré les enfants nés-moldus à travers tout le Royaume tout en effaçant leurs traces. Ces enfants seront par la suite proposés à l'adoption dans toutes les familles sorcières grâce à des rituels d'adoptions, permettant ainsi de renforcer notre patrimoine génétique et améliorer notre taux de natalité. D'ici la prochaine génération, notre taux de natalité aura décuplé!", annonça Harry avec un grand sourire.

Cette fois-ci, tous les membres du Magenmagot applaudirent, ravis d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Certaines familles allaient enfin pouvoir être repeuplées tandis que l'influence moldue sera nettement réduite. C'était une aubaine.

"De plus, Nous avons décidé de laisser notre propriété, Camelot, plus connue sous le nom de Poudlard, en tant que Collège de Magie. Un Edit sera bientôt publié concernant la restructuration de Poudlard afin d'en faire la seule Ecole de tout le Royaume ainsi que la création d'une Université Royale pour les Maîtrises.", fit Harry en ouvrant grand les bras.

Une fois de plus, les membres du Magenmagot applaudirent tout en scandant le nom d'Harry. C'était révolutionnaire.

"Enfin, Nous déclarons la mise en place du Projet 'Draconius', qui aura pour but la prise de contrôle du Gouvernement Moldu Britannique et l'instauration de notre suprématie. Nous déclarons officiellement la non-validité de la Magna Carta et notre libération de l'emprise Moldue!", cria Harry en galvanisant les sorciers.

Des cris de joie et applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle tandis que les journalistes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. C'était le début d'une nouvelle ère pour les sorciers, et Harry allait les diriger d'une main de fer.

"Longue Vie au Roi! Longue Vie au Roi!" chantèrent alors les membres du Magenmagot.

Une fois les esprits calmés, Harry reprit parole.

"Il est maintenant de Notre devoir d'assurer la pérennité de notre Gouvernement. De ce fait, nous avons décidé de garder Hector Fawley en tant que Grand Magistère tandis qu'Harfang Londubat restera le Grand Sorcier du Magenmagot.

Qu'Aujourd'hui devienne un jour de fête mes amis, car notre Royaume vient de renaître de ses cendres!", décréta alors Harry avec un grand sourire, mettant un terme à la session du Magenmagot.

Il savait qu'il aurait plus tard des réunions avec les membres de sa famille, le Conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard et enfin, les Ministres Royaux afin de restructurer le Ministère. Mais en attendant, il pouvait profiter de sa nouvelle station. Il quitta alors le Magenmagot, protégé par une dizaine d'aurors tandis que les sorciers et sorcières du pays apprirent la nouvelle grâce à la Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique ainsi que la Gazette du Sorcier.

A peine une heure plus tard, un nouvel article fut délivré non pas que dans le Monde Sorcier Britannique mais dans le Monde Entier.

 **Gazette du Sorcier**

 **Edition Spéciale:**

 **Une Nouvelle Ere pour le Monde Magique Britannique! Le Retour à la Monarchie!**

 **Hadrian Charlus Pendragon proclamé Roi d'Avalon!**

 _Voici une Nouvelle qui chamboule la situation géopolitique du Monde Magique._

 _Aujourd'hui, le 27/03/1926 à 10h35 a eu lieu un changement drastique du Monde Magique. Ce changement s'est produit à Londres, au Ministère de la Magie, plus précisément au Magenmagot, organe décisionnaire du Ministère de la Magie Britannique._

 _S'est présenté durant la session bimensuelle le Prince Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, descendant direct du Roi d'Avalon, Arthur Pendragon et de sa femme, Geneviève Pendragon née de Stinchcombe. Après l'expulsion d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore du Magenmagot pour non-respect des lois et de la constitution du Magenmagot, le Prince Hadrian a proposé la remise en place de la Monarchie Avalonienne afin de se séparer de façon définitive des Moldus (Non-Mages) et de rétablir la suprématie sorcière._

 _C'est avec 91% des voix que la Monarchie Avalonienne a été rétablie et qu'Hadrian Charlus Pendragon est devenu Sa Majesté, le Roi Hadrian 1_ _er_ _, Roi du Royaume d'Avalon et de son Dominion comprenant les îles britanniques, l'Inde, le Canada, l'Australie, la Nouvelle-Zélande et une partie de l'Afrique._

 _Suite à la restauration de la Monarchie, le Roi Hadrian a souhaité annoncer de façon claire et précise ses objectifs. Il a officiellement décrété une séparation définitive entre Moldus et Sorciers, la mise en place d'un contrôle des Moldus, une politique d'insertion et adoption des nés-moldus et sang-mêlés élevés parmi les moldus ainsi que la restauration de la démographie Britannique._

 _Dans un acte exceptionnel, le Roi Hadrian 1_ _er_ _a décrété une pleine citoyenneté pour les Gobelins, Vélannes et Loups-Garous, leur donnant les mêmes droits et devoirs que les sorciers en Avalon. Les gobelins pourront donc posséder des baguettes magiques et intégrer le Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard tandis que les Vélannes et Loups-Garous ne seront plus discriminés._

 _Qui plus est, des recherches officielles seront conduites afin de trouver un remède à la lycanthropie tandis que des bijoux enchantés seront proposés aux Vélannes afin de les aider à contrôler leur allure. C'est une avancée majeure dans la cohabitation magique._

 _Mais les nouvelles ne s'arrêtent pas là. Il a été décrété que toutes les écoles magiques présentes en Avalon seront fermées tandis que Poudlard deviendra officiellement l'école pour tous les sorciers, devenant ainsi disponible pour tous. Cela permettra ainsi de former une population d'élite selon les membres du Magenmagot._

 _Hadrian Charlus Pendragon a décidé de représenter personnellement le Royaume d'Avalon à la CIS tandis qu'Hector Fawley demeure Grand Magistère (anciennement Ministre de la Magie) et Harfang Londubat demeure Grand Sorcier du Magenmagot._

 _Il est important de noté que les familles Black et Potter ont été déclaré branches cadettes de la famille Pendragon tandis que des négociations seront ouvertes avec le Ministère de la Magie Français afin de réintégrer la région de Bretagne au Royaume d'Avalon et le Ministère de la Magie Irlandais afin de réintégrer l'Irlande dans le Royaume d'Avalon._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur la famille Pendragon, lire Page 3._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur les familles Black et Potter, lire page 4._

 _Pour plus d'informations sur le Royaume d'Avalon, lire page 5._

De son côté, Harry se devait de trouver un nouvel endroit pour mettre en place sa dynastie. Après tout, un Roi se devait de vivre dans un château, et il avait déjà décidé de laisser Camelot en tant qu'école de sorcellerie, en plus de transformer une partie de l'endroit en Université Royale.

Mais où pouvait-il bien vivre? Il ne savait pas trop, et c'était assez frustrant de ne pas savoir où baser le pouvoir de la couronne. Il était pour le moment à Gringotts, ayant personnellement décidé d'apporter la bonne nouvelle à Ragnok. Evidemment, à peine fut-il entré dans la Banque que tous les gobelins se levèrent pour crier et l'acclamer sous les regards choqués et admiratifs des sorciers présents. Même une garde d'honneur se présenta pour conduire Harry directement au bureau de Ragnok avec ses aurors.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de son ami, ce dernier s'empressa de lui serrer la main avec un grand sourire.

"Que la Magie te bénisse Harry, qu'elle te bénisse à jamais, toi et tes descendants!", fit le gobelin d'un air admiratif tandis qu'Harry lui fit un grand sourire.

"Je t'avais promis un changement, et c'est désormais le cas. Accepterais-tu de rejoindre le Magenmagot avec cinq autres chefs de clan gobelin de ton choix?", demanda Harry.

Ragnok hocha vivement de la tête tout en offrant un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à Harry et à ses aurors, qui acceptèrent de trinquer avec leur monarque.

"Par contre, il va me falloir un château. Ayant décidé de laisser Camelot en tant qu'école, il nous faut fonder un nouveau Château qui servira à centraliser le pouvoir ainsi que montrer l'étendue de notre puissance.", dit alors Harry en étant pensif.

Ragnok écarquilla des yeux avant de se lever d'un bond.

"Dans ce cas, laisses-nous nous occuper de ça en ton honneur. On te le doit bien. Tu verras, nous construirons le plus Grand et le plus Beau château n'ayant jamais existé! Il sera capable de résister à toutes les catastrophes et à tous les assauts!", promit alors Ragnok avec un grand sourire.

Harry hocha de la tête avant de légèrement froncer des sourcils.

"Mais où sera-t-il construit?", demanda Harry, intrigué.

Ragnok fit apparaître une carte du Royaume-Uni avant de désigner une zone intéressante du Pays de Galle.

"Toute cette zone est actuellement occupée que par des sorciers. La ville de Caernarfon est en fait un village sorcier ayant une certaine renommée. La zone était uniquement habitée par des sorciers, nous pourrions placer des enchantements et pierres runiques un peu partout sur une superficie totale de 100 km² soit 10 000 has.

Je pense que nous pourrions aisément relocaliser le gouvernement tout entier là-bas tout en créant une arche de transport semblable aux arches gobelines afin de joindre Poudlard et cette zone. Par contre, nous devrons trouver un nom approprié pour cette zone.", expliqua alors Ragnok tandis qu'Harry analysa la carte.

Il fronça intérieurement des sourcils, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ce village magique. Etait-ce l'un des possibles changements liés aux dimensions? Bah, ça l'arrangeait.

"Pourquoi pas la Nouvelle-Avalon? Non, trop redondant… Ah, je sais! La Nouvelle-Camelot! Non, trop simpliste…", dit alors Harry tandis qu'il se creusait les ménages pour tenter de trouver un nom adapté.

"Pourquoi pas simplement nommé la zone les Terres de la Couronne? Nous pourrions nommer la Ville Merlinus ou Arthurias en l'honneur de l'un de tes ancêtres tandis que le château sera nommé Carleon en l'honneur du premier nom de Camelot.", proposa alors Ragnok en regardant les plans.

Harry et les aurors regardèrent le gobelin, légèrement choqués. Harry hocha alors lentement de la tête, ravi par cette proposition.

"Oui, les Terres de la Couronne… Et le Château de Carleon situé à Merlinus me semble être une excellente idée. Il est grand temps pour nous de vivre à nouveau en plein air sans craindre les moldus. Je te donne carte blanche mon ami.", fit Harry avec un sourire.

Ragnok hocha de la tête avec un grand sourire.

"Dans ce cas, je m'occupe de tout. J'en profiterai pour relocaliser Gringotts et les coffres-forts. D'ici un an, tout sera complété mon ami. Evidemment, nous commencerons par les enchantements et le château, tu auras donc ta demeure d'ici deux mois. Cela te suffit-il?", demanda Ragnok en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Harry hocha de la tête avant que Ragnok ne lui montre deux emplacements possibles sur la carte.

"Nous avons deux emplacements possibles. Tout d'abord, nous pouvons construire immédiatement autour de Caernarfon, ce qui permettra d'avoir déjà une partie de la ville construite. Par contre, les nouveaux bâtiments contrasteront avec les anciens.

Enfin, nous pouvons construire directement sur Anglesey, ce qui permettra d'avoir une certaine isolation. Le seul désavantage sera de construire une ville entière à partir de rien.

Quel est ton choix?", demanda alors Ragnok.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir avant de montrer Anglesey du doigt.

"Quid à construire un Royaume, autant le faire proprement. Nous referons tout à partir de rien. Va pour Anglesey.", répondit Harry en hochant de la tête.

Ragnok hocha de la tête avant de serrer la main d'Harry. Harry décida de transvaser sur le langage gobelin.

" **Par contre, je peux t'assurer qu'il y aura une révolution gobeline. Après tout, nous devons nous occuper des autres pays.** ", fit Harry tandis que Ragnok hocha de la tête avant de ricaner.

Les aurors ne comprirent pas ce qui fut dit, mais ils comprirent cependant que le rire des deux êtres ne signifiait rien de bon. Ils quittèrent finalement la Banque avec leur Monarque, ce dernier décidant de se rendre au Manoir Peverell avec sa garde. Les aurors ne perdirent pas de temps pour sécuriser le domaine tout en appelant des renforts pour s'assurer d'une sécurité constante.

De son côté, Harry rédigea plusieurs lettres à l'intention des membres des familles Black, Potter et Gaunt afin de les inviter à le rejoindre pour un immense diner familial au Manoir Peverell. Il eut rapidement des réponses, tous ayant accepté de le rejoindre. Harry sourit.

 **Manoir Peverell, Wales,**

Il fut dix-neuf heures lorsque les invités commencèrent à arriver au Manoir Peverell. Les aurors se chargèrent d'accueillir les membres de la famille de leur Monarque. Les premiers à arriver furent évidemment les Black. TOUS les Black, ce qui veut dire même les non-Black étant mariés à des Black, soit 22 Black.

En somme, c'était une invasion de Black, et cela faisait sourire Harry alors qu'il attendait dans le Vestibule avec ses elfes de Maison. Il fit un grand sourire en voyant Sirius Black II s'approcher de lui et s'incliner bien bas, suivi de près par les membres de la fière famille des Black.

"Votre majesté, nous vous remercions de nous avoir invité dans votre humble demeure.", se présenta Sirius d'une voix formelle.

Il releva rapidement la tête en entendant le ricanement d'Harry.

"Inutile de se vouvoyer en ces lieux. Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille. Je refuse que les membres de ma propre famille me vouvoient, est-ce compris?", demanda Harry avec un grand sourire.

Sirius le regarda avant d'éclater de rire, les autres Black suivant son exemple.

"Bien parlé! Alors, lequel d'entre nous est le plus vieux?!", demanda Sirius en ricanant.

"J'ai seulement 43 ans, donc je suppose que tu es le plus vieux!", répondit Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

Les Black éclatèrent de rire en voyant le visage bougon de Sirius. Ils en profitèrent pour tous se présenter, Harry étant ravi de faire la connaissance de tant d'entre eux.

"Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés?", demanda alors Elladora Black, la plus âgé du lot.

"Pas encore, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder.", répondit Harry avec un sourire sympathique.

Il commença alors une discussion mouvementée avec Sirius, Cygnus et Arcturus II concernant la politique avec Gringotts, leur expliquant son projet de conquête de l'Europe, ce qui plut beaucoup aux Black. Ils étaient extatiques de commencer la conquête et donc d'agrandir la famille. D'ailleurs, certains Black demandèrent s'ils pourraient être prioritaires concernant les listes d'adoptions nés-moldus afin d'agrandir la famille, chose qu'Harry accepta bien volontiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes furent de nouveau ouvertes pour cette fois-ci faire entrer les Potter, bien moins nombreux. Enfin, moins nombreux était une façon de parlée, après tout, les Potter étaient répandus un peu partout dans le Monde, obéissant tous à la Branche Principale Britannique.

En fait, Harry savait parfaitement qu'il y avait une centaine de Black et une centaine de Potter répartis à travers le Monde, représentant les Branches Australiennes, Canadiennes ou Américaines. Il y avait aussi la branche Noir (Black en France) et Potier (Potter en France), sans oublier d'autres branches répartis on ne sait où.

Cependant, il avait invité uniquement les branches britanniques, ce qui expliquait l'entrée de seulement 5 Potter dans le Manoir.

Tout comme Sirius, Brian s'inclina devant Harry avant d'éclater de rire lorsqu'Harry lui expliqua qu'ils étaient en famille. Ils commencèrent alors une fois de plus à discuter et babiller joyeusement.

"Attendons-nous d'autres personnes?", demanda alors Marcus Potter, le plus vieux Potter du lot.

Harry hocha de la tête.

"Nous attendons actuellement les Gaunt. Ce sont les derniers descendants de Serpentard. Je suis donc leur Seigneur.", expliqua rapidement Harry tandis que les autres sorciers hochèrent de la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois sorciers portant des vêtements débraillés et de mauvaise qualité firent leur entrée. Harry reconnut immédiatement les Gaunt tandis que les Black et Potter froncèrent des sourcils face à un tel manque de décorum.

"Votre majesté, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance et de vous rencontrer. Je vous prie d'excuser nos tenues des plus révoltantes.", s'inclina alors Marvolo Gaunt, ses deux enfants faisant de même.

"Je comprends parfaitement votre situation, Marvolo. Vous êtes pardonnés pour cette incartade. Blipni, Navni, fournissez des vêtements adéquats aux Gaunts.", ordonna Harry en claquant des doigts.

Sans attendre, les trois Gaunts suivirent les elfes pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des vêtements richement décorés avec le blason Serpentard. Linkni vint alors murmurer à l'oreille d'Harry, qui écarquilla des yeux. Il venait d'apprendre que Mérope était déjà enceinte de Thomas Jédusor Sénior.

"Mérope, avancez je vous prie.", ordonna alors Harry à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière avança devant Harry, baissant la tête et légèrement blanche. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Harry n'était pas comme son père ou son frère. Harry lui prit alors le menton pour qu'elle puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Vous allez immédiatement suivre un régime de potions de renforcement, nutritives et osseuses. Vous êtes enceinte et je refuse que cet enfant naisse avec des carences. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?", demanda Harry d'une voix autoritaire.

Elle écarquilla des yeux avant d'hocher rapidement de la tête. Evidemment, Marvolo et Morfin s'exclamèrent à l'arrière.

"Quoi? Tu es enceinte? J'espère que ce n'est pas de ce sale moldu de Jédusor!", cria Marvolo en s'approchant de façon menaçante de la fille.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il fut restreint au sol par deux aurors (ayant reçu un signe de la part d'Harry). Harry s'approcha alors de Marvolo, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je vous interdis de la toucher, Marvolo, ou je peux vous assurer que vous perdrez le peu que vous avez. Si vous souhaitez éliminer le moldu, faites comme bon vous semble, mais ne vous avisez pas de frapper une femme enceinte d'un enfant magique. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?", menaça alors Harry d'une voix grave.

Le vieil homme hocha rapidement de la tête avant de se relever.

"Je vous prie d'excuser mon horrible comportement, votre grâce. Cela ne se reproduira plus.", s'excusa alors le vieil homme tout en obligeant son fils à faire de même.

Harry hocha de la tête de façon magnanime.

"Très bien. Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, une somme mensuelle vous sera allouée afin de vous permettre de rétablir vos conditions de vie. Vous devrez vous rendre à Gringotts pour ne savoir plus. Sur ce, il est temps pour nous de diner!", annonça Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il se dirigea alors vers la Salle de Banquet avec les Black, Potter et Mérope Gaunt, laissant un Marvolo et un Morfin très étonné. En effet, Harry avait mis en place un coffre-fort avec une allocation mensuelle de 5 000 Gallions afin de leur permettre de vivre comme il se doit. Après tout, ça famille ne pouvait décemment pas vivre dans la pauvreté.

 **Quelque part, Paris, France,**

Gellert Grindelwald, fraîchement évadé de la prison du MACUSA, se tenait tranquillement installé dans l'une des Maisons appartenant à l'un de ses plus fidèles partisans. Lorsqu'un elfe lui apporta la Gazette du Sorcier, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Voilà qui est intéressant… Hadrian Charlus Pendragon? Hm… Je me demande si…", dit alors Gellert de façon pensive.

Un sourire victorieux s'étira alors sur son visage en comprenant la politique de ce Roi. Une politique si semblable à la sienne. Etait-ce le destin? Il se le demandait. Une chose était sûre: Il devait à tout prix obtenir un rendez-vous avec ce Roi.


	4. La famille d'Harry

**Famille d'Harry**

Elfes:

Blipni

Linkni

Navni

BLACK:

 **Elladora Black: 1850-1931 (76)**

 **Sirius Black II: 1877-1952 (49) – Hesper Gamp: 1880-1952 (46)**

 **\- Arcturus Black III: 1901-1991 (25) – Melania Macmillan: 1898-1981 (28)**

 **-Lucretia Black: 1915 (11)**

 **-Walburga Black: 1925 (1)**

 **-Lycoris Black: 1904-1959 (22)**

 **-Regulus Black: 1906-1959 (20)**

 **Phinéas Black: 1884-1956 (42)**

 **Cygnus Black: 1889-1943 (37) – Violette Bulstrode: 1889-1943 (37)**

 **-Pollux Black: 1912-1990 (14)**

 **-Cassiopeia Black: 1915-1992 (11)**

 **-Marius Black: 1917-1995 (9)**

 **-Dorea Black: 1920-1977 (6)**

 **Belvina Black: 1886-1962 (40)**

 **Arcturus Black II: 1884-1959 (42) – Lysandra Yaxley: 1889-1962 (37)**

 **-Callidora Black: 1915 (11)**

 **-Cedrella Black: 1917 (9)**

 **-Charis Black: 1919 (7)**

 **POTTER:**

 **Brian Potter: 1844 (82) - Victoria Potter (Mère de Charlus): 1850 (76)**

 **-Charlus Potter: 1920 (6)**

 **Marcus Potter: 1780 (146)**

 **-Henry Potter: 1880 (46) – Irène Potter: 1881 (45)**

 **-Fleamont Potter: 1905 (21) - Euphemia Potter: 1906 (20)**

 **Gaunt:**

 **Marvolo Gaunt: 1856-1927 (70)**

 **Morfin Gaunt: 1900-1993 (26)**

 **Mérope Gaunt: 1907-1926 (19)**


	5. Rencontre entre Gellert et Harry

**Voici la suite, eh oui, j'ai décidé de faire du Gellert x Harry x) Enjoy (possible smut prochain chapitre)**

* * *

05/05/1935

Les Terres de la Couronne, le Joyaux du Royaume d'Avalon. Un endroit d'une grande beauté et surtout, très protégé. Deux villages et une ville composent ces terres.

Le village de Caernarfon situé près de la mer sur l'île principale. Un village ayant une population de six mille habitants avec un vieux château majoritairement en ruine et diverses vignes alentours. Ce village était avant tout un village dédié à la pêche.

Ensuite, il y avait le village de Taernis, un village situé plus au centre de l'île principale à la limite des Terres de la Couronne, servant de rempart avec le Monde Moldu. Ce village était composé de quatre mille habitants avec un centre de formation pour aurors.

Enfin, il y avait la Ville Magique de Merlinus. C'était surement la plus grande et la plus belle ville magique au Monde. En fait, c'était la seule ville magique au monde. La ville s'étalait sur 30 km² avec des allées, quartiers et autres bâtiments aussi divers que variés. Cette ville était construite autour d'une montagne sur laquelle trônait un immense château aux pierres rouges: Carleon.

Le château de Carleon était une merveille d'architecture. Possédant plus d'une centaine de salles, le château était divisé en deux parties:

-La première partie était dédiée à la famille Royal et la Garde Royale. Cet endroit comportait évidemment une Salle du Trône, le Magenmagot, une salle de Réunion, une salle de Banquet et évidemment diverses chambres, salles d'eau, salons et bibliothèques. Sans oublier une académie royale spécialement faite pour entrainer la future garde royale, une armurerie et des salles d'entrainement.

-La seconde partie servait à accueillir le Ministère de la Magie. De ce fait, les divers départements étaient répartis sur plusieurs étages tout comme à l'Ancien Ministère. Concernant la Fontaine, elle fut placée à l'entrée du château.

Le Château de Carleon était très spécial attendu ses puissants enchantements afin de résister aux infiltrations, invasions, assauts et autres évènements catastrophiques. D'ailleurs, Harry fut si paranoïaque qu'il plaça des enchantements anti-phénix un peu partout, d'autres enchantements interdisant la présence d'Elfes n'appartenant pas à la famille Pendragon dans le château etc. En somme, le Château était une forteresse impénétrable capable de résister à des assauts nucléaires sans la moindre égratignure.

Harry sourit en regardant depuis le balcon la ville de Merlinus s'étendant en contrebas. Cette ville était immense et vivante, avec des sorciers, gobelins et même vampires (ayant obtenu la citoyenneté en 1927) marchant un peu partout. Il avait réussi son coup, soit de faire du Royaume d'Avalon le centre économique, politique et culturel du Monde Magique.

Merlinus était effectivement la métropole culturelle avec ses musés, boutiques et évidemment, ethnies. Elle était devenue la métropole économique grâce à l'installation de Gringotts et des plus grandes sociétés magiques produisant des potions, balais et vêtements. Enfin, elle était devenue la Capitale Politique grâce à la richesse et la puissance de la famille Pendragon permettant la réunification du Royaume d'Avalon. La ville était d'ailleurs habitée par 450 000 sorciers (sachant que la population sorcière d'Avalon était de 35 000 en 1926).

En effet, suite aux diverses lois permettant l'intégration des créatures magiques, le nombre de citoyens de l'Empire d'Avalon augmenta de façon extrême, sans oublier les adoptions magiques qui eurent lieu à tour de bras. Même les adultes nés-moldus furent adoptés et finirent par obtenir des enfants, augmentant la démographie de l'Empire d'Avalon en très peu de temps. Selon les prévisions, la population devrait atteindre 1 000 000 d'ici 1945.

En 1930, Harry réussit à convaincre le Ministère de la Magie Irlandais à rejoindre de nouveau le Royaume d'Avalon et en 1933, il convainc le Ministère de la Magie Française de leur vendre la Bretagne pour la somme rondelette de 75 000 000 de Gallions. Grâce à cela, le Royaume d'Avalon put redevenir ce qu'il était dans le passé. Mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas là.

En effet, il fut sacré Empereur d'Avalon attendu qu'il contrôlait l'Inde, l'Australie, le Canada, la Nouvelle-Zélande, une partie de l'Afrique et plusieurs autres archipels. Grâce à cela, l'Empire d'Avalon devint la première puissance Militaire, Magique, Politique, Economique et Culturelle du Monde Magique. Harry décida alors de faire de Merlinus la capitale de l'Empire, en profitant pour construire diverses ambassades pour les autres Ministères Magiques.

En fait, il réussit tellement bien son coup qu'il proposa l'instauration de la CIS directement à Merlinus, chose que les membres acceptèrent volontiers. Et maintenant, Harry observait de haut les changements politiques qui se produisaient autour de lui, restant fort et puissant.

Sa famille s'était agrandie, la population des Black atteignant 253, les Potter 275 et même les Gaunt atteignirent 12 grâce à diverses adoptions (et quelques sortilèges de compulsions lancés sur Marvolo et Morfin). Harry était aussi devenu énamouré (platonique) avec son jeune cousin, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Le garçon était très charmant et sympathique, ce qui amusait beaucoup Harry quand il connaissait Voldemort.

Une autre chose dont Harry était fier était l'asservissement du gouvernement moldu britannique. La famille Royale Britannique lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil tandis que les membres parlementaires et de la Chambre des Lords lui baisaient les pieds. En somme, son grand projet avait réussi.

Suite à la forte augmentation de la population, Harry dut entreprendre des travaux autour de Poudlard afin d'augmenter la capacité du collège, sans oublier l'Université Royale. Ce fut assez compliqué au début, mais les gobelins se firent un plaisir de s'occuper du chantier. Poudlard avait doublé de volume.

Il dut aussi changer la façon dont fonctionnait l'école, augmentant de façon importante le nombre de professeurs. Ainsi, il y avait désormais deux professeurs par matière et par année, soit un totale quatorze professeurs par matière, dirigés par des Directeurs Départementaux. Sans compter qu'il avait décidé de créer des postes à part pour les Chefs de Maison (Les Chefs de Maison étant choisis non pas par l'école mais par les Chefs des familles. Ainsi, les Smith choisissaient pour Poufsouffle, les Potter pour Gryffondor et les Pendragon pour les Serpentard et Serdaigle (attendu qu'il n'y avait plus de famille Serdaigle)).

Il décida cependant de rester magnanime et de laisser Albus Dumbledore en tant que Directeur du Département de Métamorphose, par contre, il interdit Armando Dippet de nommer Albus en tant que Directeur-adjoint de Poudlard. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi et nomma Cuthbert Binns à la place, ce qui amusa grandement Harry. D'ailleurs, Harry apprit durant le dernier recensement de Poudlard que sur les 26 580 élèves de Poudlard, 14 000 étaient sorciers, 5 000 gobelins, 3 000 Vélannes, 3 000 loups-garous et 1 580 vampires. C'était une grande avancée pour le Monde Magique tout entier.

Harry remarqua cependant une autre chose à l'échelle nationale, soit la montée en puissance d'Adolf Hitler en Allemagne avec Gellert Grindelwald. D'ailleurs, il en profita pour lire la lettre qu'il avait reçu de ce sorcier pas comme les autres.

 _A l'attention de sa Majesté,_

 _Hadrian Charlus Pendragon, Premier du Nom, Roi et Empereur d'Avalon._

 _Votre majesté,_

 _C'est avec grand plaisir que je souhaite obtenir un rendez-vous avec vous afin de nous entretenir concernant l'avenir du Monde Magique. Je sais que vos idéaux correspondent certainement aux miens, et j'espère sincèrement que vous accepterez de m'offrir l'amnistie le temps de vous rencontrer directement à votre Palais._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Gellert Grindelwald._

Harry s'attendait à une telle lettre, mais il pensait qu'elle arriverait peu de temps avant le Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il retourna dans son bureau pour s'asseoir à son bureau avant de prendre une plume et un parchemin.

 **Berlin, Allemagne,**

Gellert Grindelwald observait tranquillement sa splendide baguette magique. C'était la Baguette de Sureau qu'il avait subtilisé il y a plusieurs années à Grigorovitch en apprenant que ce dernier tentait de recréer la Baguette magique. Depuis, il était devenu invincible en duels, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Non, il voulait toutes les Reliques de la Mort, mais il ne savait pas du tout où les trouvait.

Il soupira en buvant son thé, attendant patiemment le journal. Il avait suivi de près les machinations de son pantin, Adolf Hitler. Il avait décidé de l'utiliser afin de créer une immense guerre qui permettrait aux sorciers d'éliminer les moldus et de prendre le contrôle des survivants. Mais il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû faire comme ce Roi Hadrian.

L'homme était vraisemblablement un génie. Il avait réussi à construire une métropole magique, à prendre le contrôle du gouvernement moldu et à unir les peuples magiques. Sans compter qu'il était lui-aussi contre les moldus, ce qui en faisait un possible allié de Gellert. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait envoyé cette lettre.

Il savait que la majorité des sorciers étaient soumis à un contrat les empêchant de s'en prendre directement aux gouvernements moldus, mais Hadrian avait réussi à contourner le problème. Il était de facto le seul à pouvoir attaquer les gouvernements moldus du Monde Entier, et cela l'intéressait beaucoup. Après tout, cela permettrait une prise de pouvoir bien plus aisée.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelques coups de bec sur l'une des fenêtres. Il écarquilla des yeux en voyant la Chouette Royale, l'une des chouettes appartenant uniquement à la famille Pendragon.

Lorsqu'il récupéra la lettre tout en donnant un bol rempli de Bacon au volatile, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il espérait sincèrement que la réponse était bonne. Il décacheta la lettre. Un sourire se forma alors sur son visage tout en lisant la lettre tandis qu'un badge tomba de la lettre.

 _A l'attention de Gellert Grindelwald,_

 _Cher M. Grindelwald,_

 _C'est avec plaisir que Nous vous invitons à séjourner au Château de Carleon situé à Merlinus dans les Terres de la Couronne du Royaume d'Avalon. Ci-joint un badge vous donnant une immunité diplomatique et servant de Portoloin international pour arriver au Centre International Magique de Transport (CIMT) de Merlinus._

 _Nous vous attendons ce soir afin de diner en notre compagnie._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Roi-Empereur Hadrian Charlus Pendragon d'Avalon._

Il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à danser sur place, étonnant les autres sorciers présents et les elfes de maison.

"Magni, prépares moi la plus belle tenue que je possède. Ce soir, je dine avec le Roi Pendragon!", annonça fièrement le Mage Noir sous les regards incrédules des sorciers.

"Tout de suite, maître.", fit l'elfe avant de disparaître dans un 'pop' sonore.

Les autres sorciers se mirent alors à applaudir en comprenant la signification des paroles de leur chef. Il avait réussi à obtenir un entretien avec le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, et s'il réussissait son coup, il pourrait s'assurer la pérennité de leur projet.

 **CIMT, Merlinus, Terres de la Couronne,**

Gellert Grindelwald arriva tranquillement à dix-sept heures au CIMT de Merlinus, portant sa plus belle robe noire en soie d'Acromantula. Son badge était présent sur sa poitrine, servant ainsi d'indicateur pour les aurors. Il faut d'ailleurs rapidement accosté par les aurors servant à protéger le CIMT avant d'obtenir un droit d'entrée une fois le badge vérifié pour éviter une possible falsification.

Lorsque Grindelwald sortit du CIMT, ses yeux s'élargirent tels des soucoupes en voyant l'immensité de Merlinus. La ville était tout bonnement spectaculaire.

Il y avait des sorciers, gobelins et autres créatures un peu partout. Les bâtiments étaient immenses, les allées très larges tandis que des carrosses et balais voyageaient dans tous les sens. Il était arrivé dans l'utopie même qu'il se faisait du Monde Magique.

Il fut très étonné de voir que personne ne réagissait en le voyant. C'est en passant devant une boutique qu'il comprit la raison: Le badge avait formé une illusion autour de lui. Il avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus. Il sourit avant de se diriger lentement vers l'immense château. Il remarqua alors un couple aillé un carrosse sur lequel était écrit 'Libero Vehiculum'. En somme, c'était un taxi magique.

Voyant un autre 'taxi' arriver, il ailla le véhicule pour monter dedans. Il remarqua que le conducteur était un loup-garou (les yeux ambres étant significatifs).

"Vers Carleon je vous prie, j'ai rendez-vous avec sa majesté.", annonça Gellert tandis que le chauffeur hocha de la tête.

Durant le trajet, le chauffeur répondit à plusieurs questions de Gellert. Il lui expliqua la réussite de la politique d'Harry et sa popularité. Il fit un long discours sur l'intelligence d'Harry pour avoir concocté une potion nommée "Tue-loup" permettant aux loups-garous de ne plus être soumis à leur bête intérieure. Il avait même ordonné que la potion soit gratuite dans tout le Royaume, refusant de profiter de la maladie pour s'enrichir. Gellert fut très impressionné.

Il le fut d'autant plus lorsque le chauffeur lui expliqua la mise en place d'une armée royale composée de 50 000 sorciers prêts à se battre à tout moment. Il avoua lui-même avoir fait un service dans l'armée, ayant arrêté il y a seulement trois mois afin de devenir un chauffeur. Sa femme préférait avoir son mari à la maison selon lui.

Au bout de trente minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du château. Gellert descendit sans oublier de payer le chauffeur (un gallion attendu la longueur de trajet). Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'immense porte du château d'où sortaient et venaient un nombre incroyable de sorciers, surement les employés du Ministère.

Il n'eut pas même le temps de s'approcher des portes que deux gardes royaux l'accostèrent, ayant remarqués son badge.

"Monsieur Grindelwald, veuillez nous suivre je vous prie.", fit l'un des gardes tandis que le deuxième prit place derrière Gellert.

Ils l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur du château, en direction de la Salle du Trône. Lorsque Gellert arriva dans la salle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le trône. Il se rendit aussi compte que son illusion s'était dissipée.

Le trône n'avait rien à voir avec un trône traditionnel. Non, le trône était tout bonnement gigantesque, s'élevant jusqu'au plafond sous la forme d'un immense dragon fait de marbre blanc avec des yeux de rubis. Les accoudoirs étaient gravés de runes bleutées brillantes tandis que des orbes flottaient autour du trône.

Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant pour Gellert, ce n'était pas le trône mais la personne assise dessus. Hadrian Charlus Pendragon était tout bonnement SEXY! Il était légèrement plus petit que Grindelwald (qui était lui-même très grand, mesurant 190 cm), avec des cheveux courts et bruns formant un halo bouclé autour de son visage. Mais ses yeux, oh, ses yeux!

Grindelwald était tombé instantanément amoureux de ces yeux. Ils étaient vairons comme les siens. L'œil droit était d'un vert si brillant et hypnotisant qu'il avait l'impression qu'un _**Avada Kedavra**_ était constamment lancé. L'autre œil était d'un rouge rubis magnifique, trahissant la capacité d'Harry à lancer des sorts de magie noire surement splendides. Sans oublier son aura magique qui était si attrayante…

De son côté, Harry dut admettre que son cœur rata un battement en voyant Grindelwald pour la première fois de sa vie. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore était tombé amoureux de Gellert. L'homme était tout bonnement à s'en damner.

Il était grand, avec ses cheveux blonds platine à pics et ses yeux vairons. Sans oublier sa moustache et son foutu sourire sexy. En plus, son aura magique était assez impressionnante, ce qui excitait d'autant plus Harry.

Gellert s'inclina brièvement devant Harry.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, votre majesté. Gellert Grindelwald, pour vous servir.", se présenta le Mage Noir avec un sourire dragueur.

Harry écarquilla des yeux avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

"Nul besoin de m'appeler 'majesté', Gellert. Harry suffira.", répondit Harry en se levant tout en faisant signe à Gellert de le suivre.

Ce dernier écarquilla des yeux avant de sourire de façon victorieuse. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait obtenir bien plus qu'une alliance. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent alors vers la Salle de Banquet où un immense repas fut préparé en leur honneur. Pour l'occasion, Gellert fut installé juste à côté d'Harry (au lieu d'être placé à l'autre bout de la table comme le voulait la coutume).

"Alors, pourquoi souhaitiez-vous me rencontrer Gellert?", demanda Harry en consommant sa soupe.

Gellert avala une gorgée de vin avant de parler.

"Je préfère être honnête Harry. J'ai besoin de votre aide afin de prendre le contrôle des autres gouvernements moldus. Je refuse de continuer à m'agenouiller devant ces moins-que-rien alors que nous sommes évidemment supérieurs à ces plébéiens. J'ai remarqué la façon dont vous avez réussi à prendre le contrôle du Gouvernement moldu britannique, et je dois admettre être sous le charme.", répondit Gellert avec un clin d'œil, faisant rougir Harry.

"Oui, je dois avouer que c'était assez simple. Lorsqu'ils ont réussi à nous forcer à nous cacher et à signer nos droits, ils ont oublié de prendre en compte la famille Pendragon et de ce fait la Monarchie Avalonienne. Ils devaient être persuadés que ce n'était qu'une légende. Je me suis fait un plaisir de leur prouver le contraire.", rigola Harry.

Gellert hocha de la tête.

"Que pensez-vous de ma politique? Je sais que beaucoup me considèrent comme un Mage Noir, mais je souhaite savoir ce que vous en pensez.", demanda alors Gellert, curieux.

Harry prit un verre de vin, savourant la texture avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

"Contrairement aux autres, je ne vous considère pas comme un Mage Noir ou un monstre. Bien au contraire, j'adhère pleinement à vos idéaux, d'ailleurs, je dois avouer que vous avez été mon inspiration pour cette prise de contrôle. Sans oublier que vous êtes pas mal…", fit Harry avant de brusquement s'arrêter.

Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant de vin. Il espérait que Gellert n'avait pas remarqué son lapsus, mais vu le sourire qu'arborait le sorcier, c'était raté.

"Euh, j'veux dire que…hum…", tenta Harry sans aval.

Gellert se leva alors, s'approchant d'Harry pour placer sa bouche à côté de l'oreille droite du Roi.

"Et si nous apprenions à mieux faire connaissance dans un endroit un peu plus…privé?", susurra alors le mage noir en léchant le lobe droit d'Harry.

Le Roi écarquilla des yeux avant de se lever rapidement, attrapant la main de Gellert pour le conduire immédiatement à ses appartements sous les yeux ahuris et amusés des Gardes Royaux et elfes de maison. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur Roi emmener quelqu'un dans ses appartements. En fait, ils n'avaient encore jamais vu quelqu'un avec leur Roi. Et maintenant celui-ci allait se taper Gellert Grindelwald…


	6. Info

**Salut à tous,**

 **Attendu que je déménage en France (je suis en NC), je vend mon ordinateur, et de ce fait, je ne vais pas pouvoir faire une mise à jour avant au moins le 27 Oct. Je peux quand même répondre aux messages/commentaires et lire des fictions avec mon Ipad, je ne sais juste pas comment écrire des chapitres avec.**

 **:) Kelorus :)**


	7. Romance et plans

**Salut à tous, voici la suite tant attendue de cette fiction. Amusez vous bien x)**

* * *

 **06/05/1935**

 **Château de Carleon, Merlinus, Terres de la Couronne,**

Alors que les oiseaux piaillaient gaiement après leur réveil, les rayons de l'aube traversèrent les immenses fenêtres du majestueux château de Carleon surplombant la métropole magique de Merlinus. C'est au sommet d'une tour bien particulière trônant fièrement au centre du château et dépassant de loin les autres hauteurs de Carleon qu'une scène des plus incongrues pouvait être observée.

Dans un lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie et aux rideaux de velours situé dans une immense chambre richement décorée parsemée d'objets précieux et autres meubles luxueux, se trouvaient deux individus.

L'un était légèrement bronzé avec une chevelure brune bouclée, dormant à poing fermé. Tout à fait normal, attendu que c'était sa chambre et de facto, son lit. Par contre, le deuxième individu était tout à fait inattendu.

Il était blond, les cheveux écrasés lisses (bien qu'ils soient habituellement à pic), ayant une légère barbe taillée, une musculature à s'en faire damner et un sourire goguenard. Oui, il n'était pas endormi mais bel et bien éveillé, ses deux bras croisés derrière sa tête tandis qu'il observait le plafond d'un air distrait.

Gellert Grindelwald avait surement passé la meilleure nuit de toute sa vie, dépassant de loin les nuits qu'il avait jadis passé aux côtés de son ex, Albus Dumbledore. Sans compter que la nuit avait été très particulière, ce dernier ayant l'intime honneur de prendre la virginité d'un homme ayant son âge, soit 52 ans.

Il avait à l'origine prévu de simplement tenter de convaincre ce roi de le rejoindre dans sa croisade anti-moldu pour conquérir le monde, avec la possibilité d'utiliser des sortilèges de contrôle en cas de réticence. Il n'avait surement pas prévu de passer une nuit sulfureuse (qui dura plusieurs heures) avec ce dit-roi. Bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Gellert fut sorti de ses pensées en sentant le corps chaud collé au sien se mouver. Son amant d'un soir (et qui sait, peut-être plus ?) était en train de se réveiller. Lorsqu'Harry tourna son regard hypnotique vers Gellert, s'étirant tel un chat repu, il ne put empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

"Bien-dormi ?", demanda Gellert de sa voix suave.

"Comme un loir.", répondit Harry en souriant avant de se coller à Gellert, caressant de façon distraite le torse musclé de l'allemand.

"Je dois avouer être surpris de m'être vu confié ta 'première fois'. Je m'attendais qu'à ton âge, tu aies au moins déjà eu une expérience sexuelle.", s'étonna alors Gellert.

Ce dernier ricana en voyant Harry rougir de façon féroce. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on perdait sa virginité à l'âge de 52 ans.

"Je n'ai jamais fais confiance à qui que ce soit, avant toi bien entendu. Je ne nie pas avoir été attiré par certaines personnes, mais elles étaient soit trop fanatiques, trop fourbes ou bien dérangées. Sans compter que j'avais bien plus important à faire que de m'énamourer d'un individu.", répondit Harry en reprenant contenance.

Hochant de la tête, Grindelwald comprit parfaitement ce que voulait dire Harry. Après tout, il n'avait lui-même plus eu la moindre relation après Dumbledore, trop occupé à mettre en place son plan de conquête du monde.

"Et si nous allions manger ?", proposa Harry en quittant le lit.

Gellert se contenta d'hocher de la tête, appréciant du regard le corps de son amant sortant du lit. Voyant son regard, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se mouver de façon lascive avant de lui faire un clin d'œil coquin. Le spectacle fut interrompu lorsqu'Harry se vêtit d'une robe bordeaux aux bandes pourpres.

Se levant, Gellert attrapa une robe apparue sur la commode face à lui, surement de la part des elfes de maison. Elle était identique à celle d'Harry, ce qui le fit sourire.

Les deux hommes quittèrent alors la pièce pour rejoindre le salon dans laquelle était allumé un feu de cheminé, plusieurs causeuses et autres meubles ainsi que quelques tableaux. Gellert fronça cependant des yeux en remarquant un buste de femme sur lequel reposait un étrange diadème à l'allure d'aigle. Cet objet lui était vaguement familier.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y consacrer plus de temps qu'Harry le mena tranquillement sur le balcon où trônait une table couverte de victuailles les unes aussi appétissantes que les autres. Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur ce balcon, le souffle de Gellert se bloqua légèrement.

La vue était tout bonnement exceptionnelle.

Surplombant le château de Carleon, l'on pouvait voir depuis le balcon de la suite royale les nuages s'écarter au fur et à mesure, l'aube laissant place au jour et dévoilant la beauté du paysage. S'approchant du bord, Gellert écarquilla des yeux de stupeur en voyant la ville de Merlinus s'étaler aux pieds du château, balais volants et autres carrosses magiques volant dans les airs tandis qu'oiseaux et autres créatures s'amusaient gaiement à travers les airs. Sans compter qu'on pouvait voir à droite la mer s'étendre tandis qu'à gauche se trouvait quelques montagnes entourées de nuages, les voilant ainsi aux yeux du commun des mortels.

"C'est magnifique.", s'exclama Gellert en admirant la vue.

"N'est-ce pas ?", répondit Harry en s'asseyant autour de la table pour savourer une tasse de thé.

Gellert se contenta d'hocher de la tête, une fois de plus abasourdi, avant de prendre place aux côtés d'Harry pour manger. Ce dernier préféra évidemment du café au thé. Pendant un temps, ils profitèrent de leur petit-déjeuner, savourant tranquillement ce repas tout en profitant de la vue s'offrant à eux.

Après quelques instants, Harry décida de reprendre la discussion du soir précédent.

"Alors, que comptez-vous faire désormais ?", demanda Harry avec une fausse curiosité (sachant pertinemment ce que Gellert était en train de faire).

Faisant mine de réfléchir, Gellert détailla Harry du regard, se demandant intérieurement s'il devait dévoiler ses plans à son amant d'un soir. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de suivre son instinct.

"J'ai récemment réussi à mettre en place un pantin à la tête de l'Allemagne, un cracmol nommé Adolf Hitler. Ce dernier ayant une haine viscérale pour la communauté juive et une rancune tenace contre le reste du monde quant à la défaite de l'Allemagne durant la Grande Guerre Moldue et les restrictions mises en place contre son pays, j'ai décidé de l'utiliser pour créer une nouvelle guerre entre moldus.

Je compte profiter de cette guerre pour mener une attaque à grande envergure contre les moldus en me servant des armes moldues comme couverture, permettant ainsi de fortement réduire la menace moldue en les éliminant tout en les empêchant de se retourner contre nous. Telle est la première phase de mon plan.", dévoila Gellert en dirigeant son regard intense sur Harry.

Ce dernier hocha de la tête, faisant signe qu'il avait parfaitement comprit les intentions de Gellert.

"Et la suite ? Après tout, vous ne comptez surement pas vous arrêter là.", répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Oui, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. A l'origine, j'avais pour but d'assumer notre suprématie sur les moldus en espérant un soutien majeur du reste de la communauté magique, mais malheureusement, les membres de la CIS ne sont pas d'accord avec mon plan, sans compter qu'ils ont déjà réussi à saboter l'un de mes plans.

J'ai cru comprendre que les aurors m'ayant attaqué à Paris n'étaient pas sous votre juridiction ?", demanda alors Gellert en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

A ses mots, Harry fronça des sourcils de colère. Il se rappela parfaitement cette journée de 1927. Il avait décidé de ne pas participer aux recherches contre Grindelwald et ordonné aux membres du Ministère de la Justice Magique (anciennement Département de la Justice Magique) dirigé par le Ministre Royal de la Justice, Arcturus Black II (Torquil Travers ayant été rétrogradé suite à ses relations trop personnelles avec Albus Dumbledore).

Malheureusement, certains aurors décidèrent de désobéir en suivant les ordres d'Albus Dumbledore, et c'est ainsi que le capitaine Thesseus Dragonneau emmena une cinquantaine d'aurors à Paris pour appréhender Gellert Grindelwald au cimetière du Père Lachaise. Evidemment, l'histoire se répéta et la moitié des aurors périrent.

Harry ne laissa cependant pas passer cet affront, et Thesseus Dragonneau fut banni du Ministère de la Justice Magique, évitant de justesse Azkaban pour services rendus. Quant à son frère, ce dernier fut testé sous Veritaserum avant d'être considéré comme innocent, ayant simplement décider d'écouter les conseils de son ancien professeur envers qui il était très reconnaissant. Harry comprit rapidement que ce dernier était tout simplement crédule et d'une certaine innocence. Afin de le libérer de l'emprise de Dumbledore, Harry nomma Norbert Dragonneau en tant que Magizoologiste Royal, responsable de mener des recherches sur les créatures magiques et de tout documenter. Il en profita pour créer un cours sur les Créatures Magiques et faire du livre de Norbert une référence en la matière.

Quant à Albus, ce dernier se sauva aux Etats-Unis suite à un mandat royal contre lui. Pour le moment, Harry n'avait aucune nouvelle du vieux citronné.

"Non, les aurors vous ont attaqué sans accord de la couronne, allant même jusqu'à nous défier. Ceux qui ont survécu à votre rencontre ont été rétrogradés, et Thesseus a été renvoyé. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous révéler le nom de celui qui les a envoyés à vos trousses…", répondit Harry en laissant le nom d'Albus en suspens.

Gellert soupira avant d'hocher de la tête. Il savait parfaitement qu'Albus était celui ayant tour organisé. Ce dernier avait décidé de contourner d'une façon ou d'une autre leur pacte de sang, et il avait réussi. Gellert s'était rendu compte de la disparition de la fiole de sang en retournant à Nurmengard.

"Et alors ? Acceptez-vous de m'aider ?", demanda alors Gellert en décidant de ne plus tourner autour du pot.

"Et si on commençait par arrêter de se vouvoyer ? Vu la nuit passée, je pense que nous avons amplement mérité de nous tutoyer.", proposa Harry en rougissant en se rappelant la nuit passée.

Gellert sourit de façon lubrique avant d'hocher de la tête.

"Oui, je suppose que c'est mérité. Appelle moi Gellert.", proposa l'allemand.

"Et moi Harry.", répondit Harry avant de repasser aux choses sérieuses. "Je souhaite évidemment te venir en aide, cependant, cela me vaudra l'inimitié de la plupart des membres du CIS, principalement les français et les américains. Afin d'éviter une guerre totale avec le CIS, il nous faudra soit former une alliance avec d'autres pays, ou alors attendre la guerre moldue que tu souhaites mettre en place pour dévoiler notre alliance."

Réfléchissant aux paroles d'Harry, Gellert hocha de la tête. Malgré la toute puissance du Royaume d'Avalon, ils ne faisaient pas le poids face au reste du monde, en tout cas pas tout de suite.

"J'ai entendu dire que les japonais partageaient nos idéaux, tout comme les italiens. Ne serait-il pas possible de créer une alliance avec eux ?", demanda Gellert.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, cependant, le Ministre de la Magie Italienne, Giuseppe Marcelino est un fervent partisan des pro-moldus et un ami de Dumbledore. Quant à l'Empire du Japon, j'ai cru comprendre que leur empereur était le descendant d'une très ancienne lignée de sorciers au sang-pur et ne s'étant jamais mélangée avec des moldus.

Sans compter que les japonais sont connus pour leur forte insularité et leur fanatisme du sang magique. Je devrai pouvoir organiser une rencontre avec lui.", répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle. Et quant à nous ?", demanda Gellert en se rapprochant d'Harry avec un sourire coquin.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent.

"Je n'ai encore jamais été aussi bien avec qui que ce soit, et je compte bien ne pas te lacher. Alors, accepterais-tu de tenter une relation avec moi ?", demanda Harry avec un brin d'espoir.

La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut un baiser, scellant une promesse d'amour muette.

 **Pendant ce temps-là,**

 **New-York, MACUSA, Bureau du Président du MACUSA,**

Albus Dumbledore était tranquillement assis sur une chaise face au bureau du nouveau président, Falcon Hawkes. Ce dernier fut élu en 1928, Séraphina Picquery ayant perdu sa réélection suite au scandale de l'évasion de Grindelwald.

Falcon Hawkes était âgé de 51 ans, assez grand avec des cheveux bruns courts et une barbe taillée de quelques centimètres. Malgré son apparence austère, ses yeux bruns trahissaient ses émotions alors qu'il écoutait ce qu'avait à dire Albus Dumbledore, un homme qu'il avait connu il y a quelques années lorsqu'il échangea des lettres de correspondance avec un élève de Poudlard.

"Es-tu persuadé de ce que tu dis, Albus ?", demanda le président d'une voix aigüe.

"Je sais ce dont quoi je parle, Falcon. Le Roi d'Avalon est complètement corrompu. Mes dernières relations au Palais Royal m'ont récemment confirmé qu'il avait invité Gellert Grindelwald pour des pourparlers et nouer une alliance. Il faut agir au plus vite.", répondit Dumbledore en assistant sur la gravité de la situation.

"Et as-tu des preuves de ce dont tu avances ?", demanda le président en pensant aux conséquences.

Si jamais il venait à déclarer une guerre avec l'Empire d'Avalon ou bien accuser à tort le Roi Hadrian, son mandat serait forfait. Hochant de la tête, Albus fit signe à Porpentina Goldstein à ses côtés.

"Je confirme tout ce qu'a dit Monsieur Dumbledore. Lorsque nous avons tenté d'appréhender Grindelwald à Paris avec un groupe d'aurors avaloniens, nous avons plus tard appris que le Royaume d'Avalon avait interdit toute action visant à entraver les mouvements de ce terroriste. J'ai appris aussi grâce à un ami m'étant très cher que Thesseus Dragonneau a été banni du Ministère de la Justice Magique et est interdit de quitter le territoire Avalonien.", s'exclama Porpentina en fronçant des sourcils.

Cette dernière était actuellement interdite de séjour en Avalon à cause de ses relations avec Dumbledore, l'empêchant ainsi de voir Norbert alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'entamer une relation amoureuse.

"Je vois… J'espère que ce vous dites est vrai. Je ne peux pas agir pour le moment, le Royaume d'Avalon est bien trop puissant pour le moment. En attendant, je vais tenter de solidifier nos relations avec les gouvernements s'opposant à celui de Grindelwald.

Que comptez-vous faire en attendant ?", demanda le président du MACUSA à Dumbledore.

Ce dernier fit mine de réfléchir.

"Comme à mon habitude, me préparer pour le combat du siècle.", répondit Albus avec un petit sourire.

Sortant une fiole de sa poche, il l'incinéra sous le regard curieux du Président du MACUSA et celui admiratif de Porpentina.

Albus Dumbledore allait prouver à tous qu'il était LE sorcier le plus puissant, et il comptait bien renverser ce foutu Roi de pacotille pour reprendre le contrôle du Royaume-Uni.


End file.
